Something Else
by S Puff
Summary: AU - After years of disappointment, Maka wanted something else. When she goes to college, she thinks she might find that. But things start to go bad quickly with a best friend's grumpy room mate and many other things... SoulxMaka and some TsubakixBlackStar.
1. What did I get myself into?

**A/N: Well, like I said in the despcription, this is one of those AU fics where Maka and Soul and the gang go to college and stuff. Pretty simple. :)**

**Anyways, I'm S Puff as you may know and I have other soul eater fics on here if you'd like to have a look, plus I'm always working on more. **

**Enjoy!**

1. What did I get myself into?

I walked into my dorm room with a sigh and tossed my old brown shoulder bag to the side without a care for where it'd land. As you walked in there was a small area with a set of small kitchen units that opened off into our sleeping area. My dorm room was a simple college dorm, though me and my room mate had already decorated "our sides" of the sleeping. My side, the left side was painted a neutral green and was funished with a plain wooden bed, a desk, an office chair and a wardrobe. My room mate's side, the right side was a pretty pale yellow, the colour of lamplight. She'd furished with a pretty furniture set, made up of a white dresser, a white bed with buttercups painted into the headboard, a white wardrobe and a white chest of drawers beside her bed with a plain lamp on it. While her side was much more elaborate than mine, the neutral colours would tell anyone we had compatible personalites which was a relief since we'd be living together for a while now.

My room mate, Tsubaki was sitting on her bed, happily chatting into her mobile phone and leaning out the open window above her bed. I caught the end of what she was saying.

"-sounds like a lot of fun!" She practically squeeled.

"Who you talking to, Tsubaki?" I asked her, strolling over to her bed.

My room mate pulled away from the window to give me a big welcoming smile and blinked her big, dark blue eyes at me. Today she'd left her hair loose and she was wearing a simple white tank top with red flowers on and a pair of black jeans. "Hey Maka!" She greeted. "I'm just talking to Liz and Patty. Look!"

She pointed out the window at two blonde girls hanging out the window across from us, just out of speaking distance. The taller one with the longer darker blonde hair had a phone clasped in her hands, which was obviously how she was talking to Tsubaki. The shorter one with shorter, spikey, light blonde hair waved enthusiastically at me when she saw me looking over at them.

I sat down by Tsubaki and leaned toward the phone. "Hey guys."

Tsubaki clicked the mobile onto speaker phone just in time for me to hear the cheerful greetings spill from the phone from the two blonde sisters.

To be honest, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were pretty new friends. I'd only met Tsubaki a week ago, when I'd first moved into this dorm room to settle in two weeks before college started and she'd arrived the same day. I'd been instantly charmed by her sweet, kind, formal personality and we'd become instant friends. I'd quickly found Tsubaki to be a 'social butterfly' and she was always introducing me to new people every day. I'd met Liz and Patty the day after I'd met Tsubaki and they'd apparently all been friend at high school. They both seemed nice, if a little odd.

"So what's up?" I asked the phone and looking out the window to where the sisters were still hanging out the window.

"Well, Maka, we're taking you to your first... college party!" Liz announced cheerfully down the phone.

"No." I answered flatly. In my short friendship with Liz, I'd realized she was one of those girls who were at the top of the social food chain and was a total partier. While there was nothing wrong with that, I was the exact opposite and I knew by excepting to go to this party, I was also accepting the fact she'd turn me into her newest dress up doll. No way.

"Aww, sis, she turned it down!" Patty moaned sadly. "C'mon Maka, it'll be fun! Please come with us!"

At first, I'd thought of Patty as the lesser of two evils with her childish attitude and her 'trapped in my own world' personality, but then I'd quickly found her to be hiding a inner 'social animal'.

"I don't party!" I protested, clinging to the hope they'd let it go and I'd be able to sit around and read in my pajamas instead. Yeah right.

"Maka," Patty said warningly. "You either come with us willingly or me and sis will come over there and drag you to the party."

See what I mean about about the inner social animal? In the background I could hear Liz cheer in agreement and through the window I saw at me challengingly. Oh great, I had no chance.

"Aww Maka." Tsubaki joined in, putting a hand on my arm. "Please come with us. It won't be as much fun without you there!"

I sighed in defeat. There was no way I was going to get out of this. "Fine. I'll go." I grumbled and all three of the other girls cheered in response. Through the window I could see Liz punch the air in triumph and Patty give me a thumbs up. Tsubaki gave a delighted smile at me.

"Perfect!" Liz's voice cheered down the phone. "Me and Patty will be over there a half hour before the party to help you decide what to wear. Bye!"

She hung up before I could protest and I saw her and Patty clear away from their window. I got up off Tsubaki's bed and strolled over to my bed, flopping down on it face first with a loud groan. "Damn it, Tsubaki, what have I just let you guys drag me into?"

**XXX**

"Is this all!?" Liz screeched in horror at my sparse wardrobe. Patty giggled, pulling out my tan sweater vest and I reddened with embarrassment. Usually, I wasn't bothered about what I wore much, but judging by what the other girls were wearing, I knew my usual wouldn't cut it.

Tsubaki was wearing a pretty white dress and she was currently pulling her long black hair back into a bun with pretty red flowered slides. Patty looked adorable in a red blouse with white polka dots on, a pair of black, skinny jeans and little red ballet flats, obviously making the Minnie Mouse look work (no mouse ears though, thank god). Liz, of course, was rocking the little black dress look.

Patty rummaged through my wardrobe some more and plucked out my short, red, plaid skirt and Liz eyed it suspiciously. "Well, either you're a punk rocker or you love the Britney Spears schoolgirl outfit."

I blushed. "Neither! Is this really needed? Why can't I just go as I am?"

Tsubaki looked at me timidly and I remembered I was wearing a ratty tank top and old grey sweatpants. Liz seeing my 'never mind' expression, turned to carry on with her assault on my wardrobe and then cheered.

She pulled out a piece of clothing I'd completely forgotten about until now. It was a pretty, dark green sundress that I'd worn only once to a family friend's wedding. I took it from Liz with a small smile and went into the bathroom to tug it on. When I came out they cheered and Liz even wolf-whistled to make me blush.

"Brilliant!" Liz said with a wolfish grin. "Now for the shoes." She looked towards me miserable collection of shoes which consisted of ratty trainers and my favorite pair of short black boots. Liz considered the dilema for a second before having a little 'lightbulb moment'. She turned to Patty with a grin. "Patty, could you go get my cowboy boots from our room?"

Patty nodded firmly and saluted, rushing out the door so fast that she blurred. _Cowboy boots?_

Patty appeared back in the room five minute later, out of breath and clutching a pair of simple dark brown leather cowboy boots. They were nice and polished, but they were a simple dark brown leather which was just perfect. I pulled on the boots quickly and they nodded their heads in approval. The dress was simple and cinched just under my chest and flowed down to just above my knees.

"Lucky your legs are so long and thin or that look wouldn't work as well as it does. It looks great, Maka." Liz smiled. Patty quickly pulled me over to Tsubaki's dresser and we started to put on make up. At first I was going to skip in, but Liz convinced me to put on some clear lipgloss and a little mascare, before pulling out my usual pigtails, since they were a bit 'kiddy' for my look. My hair had still been a little damp from my earlier shower when I'd put it up so my hair fell in gentle waves over my shoulders.

Finally we were all acceptable, so I grabbed my old shoulder bag from where I'd slung it earlier and we were out the door. Tsubaki and Liz walked up front, chatting animatedly about the brand of lipstick Liz had borrowed from Tsubaki for tonight. Patty skipped beside me with a excited smile. She gestured to my bag. "What's with the big bag? If you need a smaller bag I've got loads your welcome to for tonight."

I smiled, lifting up my shoulder bag to look at it. It was a chocolate brown colour in a messenger bag style, made of a soft, tough material I couldn't name and it had a little dragonfly keychain attached to it. It was only about the size of an A5 sheet of paper, but I guess Patty judged small by the little black leather bag she was carried that could only hold a phone and keys at most. I always carried the bag since I was a firm believer in 'always be prepared' so my bag was always filled with pens, a notepad, a small comb, my purse, a small water bottle, a bus pass and my keys. "It's okay, Patty. I always carry this thing with me. Thanks though."

Patty gave me a friendly smile and carried on skipping next to me in companiable silence till we reached the dorm room the party was being held in. This dorm room was obviously one of the bigger ones that you didn't have to share. They were for the more financially privileged kids and it was crowded with people. We were greeted by a tall, thin boy who was dressed quite formally in a pair of neatly ironed black trousers and a pristine white shirt. He greeted me with a polite smile and a formal handshake. "Thank you for coming."

Then he saw Patty and Liz and grinned as the two sister gave him a big smile and hug. "Liz, Patty, nice to see you here." He saw Tsubaki and gave her a hug too. "Hello to you too, Tsubaki. I'm guessing this girl with you must be the new room mate you've told me about."

I nodded at him with a friendly smile. "I'm Maka Albarn and as you guess, I'm Tsubaki's room mate. Is this your party then?"

He grinned. "No way, my room's next door. I just offered to help my neighbour keep the peace. I'm Death the Kid, an old friend of Tsubaki, Patty and Liz's. But most people call me Kid."

I went to speak, but my phone started up loudly calling my attention. "Excuse me a sec." I stepped away and left the others to talk to Kid, pulling out my phone which flashed with a new text message. I was from my friend, BlackStar. He was the only person here that I'd known when I'd arrived, on account of us being close friends since we were kids.  
**  
Ran into Patty earlier and she said ur goin to the party?  
B*S**

I texted back that I was here already and my phone almost instantly beeped with a reply.

**Gr8. On my way over now with my room mate. See u there.  
B*S**

I smiled, glad that he'd be here to liven things up for me a little and pull me back into my comfort zone. For me, it was easier to be comfortable with that big idiot around. I wondered briefly why he always signed his initials at the end of each text, but then quickly coined it down to the fact he just liked signing everything.

I sauntered over to where Tsubaki stood getting a drink in the fairly crowded kitchen and leaned over to her. "I'd go for the canned drinks if I were you."

She looked up in surprise. "Why's that?"

I smirked. "'Cause BlackStar's on his way over and his party piece is to pour vodka into any open, unattended drinks, including punch and any of the opened bottles. Always choose the sealed drinks that he can't get to before you drink them, then never put your drink down for a minute or it'll be spiked, I guarantee it."

Tsubaki blinked in surprise, then giggled a little uncertainly. She'd met BlackStar once before when he was helping me move my stuff into my new room and he'd made quite an impression with his huge ego. She'd made an impression on him too and I think he had a little crush on her, judging by how he'd blushed every time she'd spoken to him. Tsubaki nodded in agreement with my instructions and said she'd pass the message on to Liz, Patty and Kid.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE!"

I grinned, loving the fact BlackStar came with a warning system and rushed over to great my friend. BlackStar was standing by the door in front of Kid laughing obnoxiously, while Kid stared at him in confusion. BlackStar had that effect on a lot of people. He had a little bit of a 'superiority complex' and the volume control on him was always set on 'deafening'. Also, he had bright blue hair which defied gravity, which he'd dyed when we were ten to get attention and had kept the look since. He was wearing his usual baggy jeans and muscle tee.

I rushed over to save Kid, before BlackStar started either his 'I am a big star' rant or 'I will surpass God' rant. It varied depending on what kind of mood he was in. I called over to him. "BlackStar!"

He turned to me with a big grin and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. Despite all of BlackStar's ego flaws, he was actually a really selfless and loyal friend and I did love him like a brother. He practically lifted me off the ground when he hugged me, since despite the fact he was short-ish, I was very slim and tiny. He set me down with a smile. "Hey Maka. Happy to a big star like me came here for ya?" His tone was teasing and I grinned, nudging him playfully with my elbow. "Oh and Maka, this is my room mate, Soul."

He gestured to a boy I hadn't realized was standing there, which is saying something since he was pretty noticable in more than one way. The guy was pretty tall, almost well muscled as BlackStar and pretty good looking, but that wasn't what was attention catching though. This guy had white hair, like stark white hair and his eyes were a deep shade of crimson, an albino. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and black jeans. He looked down at me (since he was quite a bit taller than me). When he spoke, I caught a glimse of sharp teeth. "Hey."

The guy sounded like he wished he was anywhere but here, a sentiment which I could understand, but it was more the way he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, that made me irritated. I tried to be polite though. I extended my hand to him. "I'm Maka Albarn."

He ignored my extended hand. "Soul Eater." He then just turned and walked past me without a bye or anything. And _Soul_ _Eater?_ My closest friend's name was BlackStar and I still found Soul's name weird. His attitude was weird too.

Still I shrugged it off and went to grab something to drink (canned, of course, since I'd noticed BlackStar carrying something distinctly bottle shaped in a plastic bag) and relaxed in the kitchen, where the music wasn't so loud and there were less people, since most people were in the main room all crushed together and dancing. I leaned back against the kitchen counter and took a sip of my can of diet coke with a sigh, letting the room's conversation wash around me. So far, the party wasn't as bad as I'd thought, despite the fact I could see BlackStar only a metre away from me leaning suspciously over the punch and the problem his room mate seemed to have with me. But whatever. I closed my eyes a little and sighed.

"Maka, are you falling asleep standing up?" A voice questioned, breaking my calmness and I opened my eyes a crack. Patty was standing in front of me and she smiled at me brightly when she saw my eyes open. "Oh, you're not! Great! Come dance with me, Maka!"

She didn't give me a chance to accept or decline, instead grabbing my arm and pulling me into the centre of the other room where Liz was dancing. They grinned at me and I reluctantly started to dance with them, soon loosening up and enjoying myself. I'd taken quite a few years of dance classes for hip hop, ballet and some street dance, so I enjoyed dancing.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see that Soul guy watching me with those odd red eyes and a frown on his face. Damn, what's his problem?

**A/N: Heehee! I'm made up with that all. I liked how everyone came out. Maka was a little akward, like I wanted. I liked Liz and Patty's quirky behaviour as well. Yes, people you probably don't like grumpy Soul, but that's how he's gonna be :P  
Another thing I loved was the outfits. I never realized how fun it was designing outfits for each character and now I'm probably gonna go off and draw what they looked like in my head. Also, don't hate me for the cowboy boots. I have a friend that loves them and she insisted that the sundress **_**needed**_** cowboy boots and there's no point in arguing. Plus, I like the look actually. My fav was Patty's "Minnie Mouse" look with the red blouse with the white polka dots and the black skinny jeans. I wanted something childish, but fashionable for her and I think that worked.**

**Well, enough of my blather. I update quite, so you'll see the next chapter sometime soon. And please tell me exactly what you think on the reviews.**

******Review or I'll send BlackStar with the vodka to spike your drink!  
It won't be pretty, trust me.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	2. Tension in the air

**A/N: Wow. Here I was all worried no one would take the time to review or even read this and I've got all nice reviews! :D A few of you guys even said it was funny and I didn't think it was that funny (except for BlackStar and the vodka) but I'm all cheery that you guys think so!**

**Reviews:  
****EnviousLostAngel**** - Yay! First reviewer! But I'm glad you find it interesting and I hope you like this chapter! :)  
****Dancing in Crimson**** - Wow. I've never got a review that started with holly crap so yays I'm glad you liked it so much and found it funny (seriously? I wasn't even aiming for that except for blackstar so YES!) and I plan on getting even more characters in this chapter so enjoy!  
****HDAnimeFul**** - Glad you think so :)  
****Akamaruwolf323**** - I'm glad you like it so far and yeah, we see more of Soul's 'cool mood' in this chapter. :) I can understand the whole not wanted those three things to be near each other. Silly BlackStar...  
****yuuki24688**** - Yeah dressing them up is fun! And I'll keep that in mind cuz I agree. Tsubaki always dresses in colours like that :)  
****Evilwhiskers**** - Haha look who it is! Hey Evilwhiskers, glad you found this and yes, that is so a blackstar thing to do ;P And you'll have to put up with grumpy Soul for a little while I'm afraid, but I promise it gets better and to make up for it, this chapter's from Soul's POV so you'll soon get why he's all grumpy ;)  
****Spixie303**** - haha, glad you like it.  
****Lady Shadow 77**** - Awesome, thanks for checking this out! :)**

**Right, well something I've established from all those reviews is that you guys like BlackStar and the vodka :P Nearly all of you mentioned it :D So more from B*S and his vodka in this ;)**

****2. Tension in the air

**Soul POV**

First thing I thought when I walked through the doors to that stupid party was 'why the hell I am doing this?'

I don't even like parties that much and my insane room mate is not the kind of guy I'd party with. I've only known the guy for about a week, but I'm starting to think I'll be deaf by the time I finish college. I'm so out of my comfort zone. The noise is deafening in here, the music played at full volume and it's not the jazz music I prefered, but things like pop, rock and stuff like that.

Still, it could be way worse. I could be at home or worse, in the music program my parents wanted to sent me to in France. So I guess it couldn't be that bad. BlackStar walked in there like he owned the place and strolled straight over to some fancy dressed guy who was playing the meet-and-greet. The way he was dressed and how sophisticated he talked, he could have easily fit in at one of my parent's parties. He introduced himself as Kid and he seemed like a cool guy, though I don't quite think he knew how to deal with BlackStar.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE!" He announced to Kid at maximum volume. Poor guy, I knew exactly how that felt. The guy had scared me half to death when I first met him.

To his credit, Kid quickly recovered and gave a weak smile. "Nice to meet you, BlackStar. Welcome to the party."

BlackStar frowned. "It's the great BlackStar!"

Well, I'm not sure how Kid would have responded, but he was saved by a small girl pushing her way over to us. "BlackStar!" She called over and BlackStar grinned, opening his arms up and she quickly launched herself over to him to hug him.

Who the hell was this chick? When I'd asked BlackStar, he'd claimed he had no girlfriend, but this girl seemed pretty friendly to me. She pulled away with a smile and he grinned. "Hey Maka."

Ahh, that's who it is. BlackStar had mentioned this girl a few times before, when I'd asked a little about his home life. I'd heard all about how his real parents were murderers so they'd been arrested when he was only a baby and he'd been adopted. Maka had come up constantly. He'd apparently met her when they were only little children through their fathers and were pretty close. BlackStar had called her 'his most loyal follower', but then said she was 'a she-demon at times'. This girl did not look capable of being a 'she-demon'. She was a tiny thing, all slender and a lot shorter than me. Her grin was all sweet and her green eyes lit up at the sight of her friend. She was wearing a plain green sundress and cowboy boots, as well as a stuffed-looking brown bag. The word 'she-demon' did not come to mind at all, more 'pixie' with how she looked.

"Happy to a big star like me came here for ya?" I heard BlackStar laugh and she nudged him playfully. Then BlackStar glanced at me like he'd forgotten me and I felt slightly irritated. "Oh and Maka, this is my room mate, Soul." He added that like it was an afterthought.

The girl's eyes focused on me and she frowned slightly, looking at me like I was an experiment in a science class. I scowled and her frown deepened. I tried for a simple greeting. "Hey."

Something about her eyes freaked me out a little, like they could see right into my mind or something. She tilted her head slightly, then extended her hand to me. "I'm Maka Albarn."

Her tone held a fake-politeness and I suddenly wanted to just get away. I ignored her hand and just mumbled. "Soul Eater." Then I made my quick escape.

I went and grabbed myself something from the food table and wondered around talking to a few people. Eventually, I found myself talking to some guy I didn't know and the guy who was throwing this whole party, Hiro. I'd met the guy a couple of days ago when me and BlackStar were moving our stuff in. He and BlackStar had already been briefly aquianted I'd guess, since Hiro seemed slightly afraid of BlackStar, which I could understand. I, personally, wasn't much of a fan of Hiro. The guy had seemed like a complete perv and he was a smug, arrogant loser in my opinion. The only reason I'd even stopped for their conversation is because I heard a name I recognised as I passed.

"-agree, Albarn is looking fine." I overheard Hiro say to the other guy. I wandered over, kind of curious now and Hiro nodded to me in greeting, then carried on talking. "I only met her las week when her room mate, Tsubaki introduced us. Then she wasn't much, but now she's kind of hot."

I looked over to the middle of the room and saw her among the dancers, smiling at some curvy girl with short blonde hair. She did actually dance really well and I wasn't the only guy looking at her. I frowned and then saw her glance over in my direction. She caught my eye and frowned at me, before turning back to the blonde girl.

Meanwhile, Hiro was still talking crap. "-actually a hot piece of ass." Then something hit him round the back of the head, knocking him over and BlackStar stood behind him scowling.

"Maka doesn't hang with people like you. Leave her alone." BlackStar growled. I looked at him and realized he'd been drinking.

Hiro got up glaring at BlackStar. "Dude, what the-"

"Problem?" A pleasant voice asked and I turned to see Maka, giving Hiro a strained smile. She'd obviously saw BlackStar's stunt. She went over to grab BlackStar's arm and by the looks of it, she was digging her nails into him. "Sorry about my friend. I'll deal with it."

BlackStar staggered and I went to help the girl with his weight, but she held him up easily and started to tug him to the door. Because of being brought up as a gentleman, not wanting to hang around Hiro now and the need to get the hell away from this damn party, I went to help Maka with BlackStar, who was barely walking.

"BlackStar." I heard her groan. "You idiot, you drank half of that vodka, didn't you?"

I stepped forward to take his other side and Maka looked at me in surprise, but didn't say anything. The little blonde she'd been dancing with earlier came over and maka told her she had to take BlackStar back to his dorm and she wouldn't be coming back. I don't think the little blonde was happy about that, but she agreed to tell 'the girls'.

Together, we wrestled the now limp BlackStar to the door and akwardly pulled him down the stairs. Once we got outside, the fresh air seemed to wake him up a little. "Maka...? Where the hell are we going?"

"Back to your dorm." She told him firmly. "Before you punch someone else in the face."

BlackStar laughed loudly. "Yeah, but he deserved it. I know you hate guys like that and hate when they talk about you that way... Hey, do you remember when I punched you in the face, Maka?"

He punched Maka in the face? But Maka just chuckled. "Yes, I remember BlackStar. It god damn hurt, but I deserved that one. And as for punching people, couldn't you just tell them to leave me alone instead of punching them in the face all the time?"

BlackStar laughed again. "But it's not as fun."

Maka sighed and silence descended on us, until we reached our dorm. Maka looked at me as i unlocked the door and instructed me firmly. "Go turn your shower on as cold as you can for me."

I nodded, a smile crossing my face as they lumbered after me, listening to Maka tell BlackStar she was going to feel like crap in the morning. I went into the bathroom and switched on the shower. She quickly followed and before BlackStar could realize what was happing, she shoved him, fully clothed, into the ice cold shower.

He started cursing in new and inventive ways, even rhyming a few. He staggered out the shower, dripping everywhere and Maka shoved a towel at him. "Damn Maka, you cruel-hearted witch!"

Maka only smirked. "Nice to see you've woken up a little. Dry yourself off and go straight to bed _now_, while I wipe up all this water you've dripped all over the place.

BlackStar scowled and opened his mouth to argue, then seemed to think better of it and went off to do what she asked. I watched silently as she grabbed a towel off the rack and wiped up all the water wordlessly. She turned to me and pulled a little box out of her bag. "Give him these tommorrow morning when he wakes up with a hangover or he won't stop complaining. See ya." And with that she walked out the door. I looked at the little box in my hand and realized it was aspirins. Wow, this girl was something alright.

**XXX**

The next morning I was woke by the sound of BlackStar running for the bathroom. Ah, the joys of a hangover, stupid idiot. I got up to make coffee and noticed the small cardboard box I'd left on the counter last night. I smirked and picked it up. When BlackStar walked in a few minutes later, a little green from hugging the toilet, I tossed the box toward him.

"Aspirins?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. Then his expression lightened. "Oh, Maka gave you this, right!?" I nodded and he grinned, going to the sink to fill up a glass of water and knocked back the pills. "So, what'd you think of her then?"

I looked up from my coffee and raised an eyebrow. "Control freak with an attitude problem."

He snorted at me, sitting up on the counter. "Dude, she would beat the crap out of you if she heard you."

It was my turn to snort at him. "Please, that lightweight? She reminds me of a pixie."

BlackStar gave me an evil smile, which didn't go well with his drunken, bloodshot eyes. "Well, I guess you won't believe me when I tell you that Maka was feared by many in high school. Oh and she gave a guy a _concussion_ with a _book._ Plus, she took martial arts classes with me since we were kids and more recently, self defence classes too. She's like an enraged grizzily bear."

All of a sudden, I felt kind of afraid. If _BlackStar_ was impressed by her level of strength then she was a force to contend with, clearly.

**A/N: See guys? Grumpy Soul isn't so bad, though I warn you, he's not going anywhere yet. I want a few heated arguements with him and Maka before we say hello to nicer Soul. **

**You know what? I'm grumpy too. I just read a soul eater fanfiction I really like called 'Soul Fire and Black Widows' which is actually pretty cool, but now I'm grumpy because the new chapter made me **_**angry**_**. Because stuff happens that makes me angry. Boo.**

**Review or I'll eat your soul.  
Yeah, I mean it kiddies.  
I eat souls for breakfast. Sometimes lunch. Occasionally dinner and always desert.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	3. Sing a song of life

**A/N: Hello people! I meant to update the other day, but then I realized I completely hated the original version of this, so I redid it. Seriously, it started off with Maka going to their apartment, then it changed to Maka going shopping with Tsubaki, Liz and patty while they quiz her on Soul, then it changed to Maka had a job, then I changed it too Maka meeting them at a coffee shop, then I went back to the original idea but spiced it up a little. My mind is so muddled. **

**Reviews - there are so many of them! :D  
****Dancing in Crimson**** - Seriously? Same story? Cuz I was so mad until I saw the latest chapter update and then I was ok again. grrr though. Maka is awesome indeed, even more so in this chapter.  
****Akamaruwolf323**** - haha Yeah, BlackStar's a people person with an idiot problem. Hiro is an idiot and totally deserved the punch, plus Maka will have her chance later... ;P  
****Zuimi**** - Glad you like it and hope you like this new chapter :)  
****HDAnimeFul**** - Soul POV is always the most fun :) hope you like this new chapter ;)  
****Spixie303**** - Grumpy Soul is fun to write too ;)  
****Rhonarina**** Of couse, I'll keep it up! Glad you like it and hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
****AnimeFreak8**** - It's like I read your mind with that Soul POV thing, right? :P Hope you like this new chapter  
****Kitten-Chan**** - Soul should be **_**terrified **_**of Maka ;)  
****dianahood99**** - Glad you love it and hope you love this chapter ;)**

**I can't stop listening to somewhere only we know. I love pretty songs.**

3. Sing a song of life

**Maka POV**

Typical. I go home early and go straight to sleep and I wake up looking like the moster of the black lagoon. Tsubaki? She strolls in some time after midnight and wakes up looking all fresh and pretty.

When I mention this to Tsubaki, she decides to do a Liz and mess around with my appearance. It seems I've allowed myself to become a fashion doll. Tsubaki didn't go to the lengths Liz did though. She sits me down on the bed in front of her and starts to plait my hair for me. She has these pretty little sunshine yellow, fabric flowers that she weaves into it and it looks nice. Then she passes me her clear lip balm to put on and gives me a little sunflower necklace to put on. She pulls out my old, pale yellow blouse from my wardrobe, which I need to put a tank top on underneath or it'd be see through and then I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and Tsubaki's yellow pumps.

"There," Tsubaki said with a nod. "Now you look refreshing so you don't need to worry about your appearance."

I look at myself in the mirror and decide my clothes are to pretty to just hang around here wearing, so I decide to go over to check on BlackStar since he'd be awake and groaning around now. I tell Tsubaki I'm going out and she smiles happily, wishing me a good day as I grab my bag from by the door and breeze out the door.

When I get over there, BlackStar pulls open the door sluggishly and smiles slightly when he sees me. "Thank God you're here. I took those aspirins you left for me and they got rid of the hangover headache, but I neeeeed food, Maka."

I slide in and he closes the door behind me. "Where's your room mate?" I ask, noticing the room's empty aside from us.

"He went to someone's dorm to get back something they borrowed. He'll be back in a minute." BlackStar explained, following me into the kitchen as I went through his fridge and cupboards to pull out the stuff needed to make pasta. "That reminds me, I need to go see someone for a few minutes. Will you be alright here for ten minutes while I go round to their dorm?"

I nodded, already focusing on pulling out a saucepan from the bottom drawer and BlackStar grinned and walked out the door. I filled the saucepan with water and set it to boil. While I waited, I decided to turn on the radio that sat on the kitchen counter on to amuse myself. I flicked it on and the DJ was introducing the next song: 'The Only Exception' by Paramore.

I smiled and satrted to sing along while I fiddled about with cooking.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.  
And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.  
But darling, You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception."_

I heard the door go and assumed it must just be BlackStar, thinking he'd just got back quickly and carried on singing, since he heard me sing all the time.

_"Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways, to make it alone. Or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk. Well you are the only exception. You are the only-"_

I cut off when I saw who it was that'd come through the door. Not BlackStar, Soul. Oops.

**A/N: Yes, I know, it's only a short chapter. But I'm working on the next one right after I post this one so I promise I'm not keeping you in suspense or whatever. I just want Soul's POV for this next part :)**

**The only exception is a song I totally love. Paramore was the first concert I ever went to and I'll always remember when they played that song and the whole hall went dark and everyone waved their phones/cameras/lighters/hands in time to the music. So I do love that song and it describes the whole SoMa relationship pretty well.**

**So... Yeah. See the next chapter soon.**

**Review or Excalibur will sneeze all over you.  
**_**FOOLS!**_

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	4. An impossible possiblity

**A/N: Yeah people, I'm a little late with posting this. But here it is now so hope you guys love it.**

**You know most of you reviewed on Excalibur's sneezing, which isn't quite the review I had in mind...**

**Speaking of which: reviews!  
****yuuki24688**** - Yeah you gotta heart paramore :)  
****Dancing in Crimson**** - Well I hope this chapter really gets you happy and I'm glad you like my song choice.  
****foreveraliangel**** - Does he have to sneeze on peeps? Yes, yes he does. ;)  
****Evilwhiskers**** - glad you love my writing and I gotta admit I actually don't wake up with that bad of a hair problem. Sure my hair gets ruffled a bit, but it's not so bad since I can just pat it down and it looks fine :P  
****Spixie303**** - Course she's a good singer! ;P  
****AnimeFreak8** **- Soul will say many things that you will have to look below to read about. **_**Fool!**_**  
**

4. An impossible possiblity

**Soul POV**

Okay, okay, I'll admit that the moment I saw Maka singing and cooking in our dorm room, I was kinda happy that I'd been here to see that.

First of all, she looked just as good as she did the other night, maybe even better. There was something about Maka. You couldn't just call her hot, it wasn't the right word. A little part of me was saying _'beautiful'_, but I instantly labelled that part as insanity.

Secondly, she sung really well. All pretty and sweet. I'd always liked hearing people sing. Almost anybody can play a few notes on an instrument, but only a few people can sing pretty. It's not something you can really learn.

So I didn't say hey or anything when I walked in, I just stood there and stared at her like some idiot, not wanting to interupt her singing or stop staring at her. So I kinda looked like a complete fool when she say me staring and broke off singing (and I'm embarrassed to admit that a little part of me was sad about that).

"Er... hi." She said awkwardly, ducking her head down in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

The music carried on in the background and she turned it down, turning around to the saucepan of water boiling and pouring in a bag of pasta. I walked up behind her. She kept her eyes trained on the pasta. I had a feeling singing wasn't something she did around just anybody, like me and my piano playing. I never thought I was as good at playing as my brother was back home, so I always avoiding playing out of embarrassment. It was why I came here, to get away from my family of musical prodigies so I could be normal and never have to worry about my inferior playing. I wondered if Maka didn't think her singing was that good. Then I realized I was still staring at her and I moved away. "Do whatever you want." I told her gruffly, thinking I probably sounded rude.

She gave me a small, but weak smile. "Would you like some pasta? I came over here to see if BlackStar was hungry and there's enough for all three of us."

I nodded and sat down at the table nearby, watching her as she turned up the radio and got back to her cooking, though she didn't sing again. BlackStar eventually marched in though and his glance darted between us nervously. Clearly, even that moron could sense the tension in the air.

Soon the food was set in front of us and though it wasn't the stuff five star resturants are made of, it was pretty good. I hadn't had a normal home-cooking meal in a long time. When Maka had finished, she quickly washed her plate, made her excuses and then left.

BlackStar watched her go. "She's no big star like me, but Maka certainly brings a certain light to a dull day, that's for sure."

I blinked at the usually egotistical boy in surprise. "Do you have a crush on Maka or something?"

He looked at me in shock and for a moment I'd thought I'd hit the nail on the head, but then he broke out into hysterical laughter. "Me? And Maka?" He choked out between laughs. "No way, dude. That's a no-go zone with Maka and she's not my type. Besides, I kinda like her room mate, Tsubaki."

He blushed when he said that last part and I was about to start teasing when he looked at me curiously, his gaze too focused for the normal dumbass room mate I knew. "Why are you asking? Do _you_ have a crush on Maka or something?"

"No!" I answered quickly. It was the truth. I didn't quite know Maka well enough to call it a crush, but I was definitely interested. She was pretty interesting, with her personality, her great looks and that amazing voice. Okay... maybe I had a little crush. Just a little one.

My quick answer didn't fool BlackStar to my surprise. He grinned at me knowingly and I wanted to punch him. "You have the worst look, dude. Of all girls, Maka."

I frowned. "What'd you mean?"

"Maka doesn't date. Ever. Never has and doesn't have plans to either." He told me. "If a guy even looks at her the wrong way she gets into a fight with them."

I was instantly curious. "Why not then? Is she holding out for Mr Right or something dumb like that?"

BlackStar gave me a sympathetic grimace. "If she was, you'd probably have a chance. But maka has battle scars, the kind you can't see."

What the Hell? Was BlackStar hitting the drugs or is this what he was like when he was sober? He sounded all deep and stuff. "I swear to God, BlackStar, if you don't explain what you mean-"

"Fine, fine. Maka's dad's a dirty rotten man-whore. And those are Maka's own words, by the way. He cheated on Maka's mother all the time and openly from since Maka was little. Eventually, Maka's mother had enough, divorced him and then disappeared off for a round the world trip, leaving behind a ten year old Maka. Maka's dad didn't change after that either and goes out with a different girl almost every week. Maka hasn't seen her mother since and only gets the ocasional postcard. She blames him entirely for her mother leaving and her abandonment and thinks all men are just as bad, with the exception of me because I'm apparently not a man, I'm a blue haired monkey. Can you believe she called me that!?"

No, because she forgot to add _'idiotic' _and _'annoying'' _to that particular insult. I couldn't believe it all. I'm surprised she didn't hit me for being male. "So I have no chance?"

BlackStar grinned. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. In the end, all you have to do is convince Maka her entire lifelong belief of the make species is totally wrong and then convince her to go out with you. How hard can that be, right?"

I glared at him and he shrugged defensively, protesting: "It's possible!"

I really hate that idiotic, annoying, blue haired monkey.

**A/N: Haha About that last line, people, to qoute McDonalds: **_**I'm lovin' it.**_** BlackStar makes me chuckle because he's such a changable character in my opinion and that makes him fun to write about. I don't think I'd ever actually be able to do an entire story from his point of view or something (Though I could probably manage a chapter or two or a one-shot) cuz I just think he's hard to get into the mind of. I find Kid and Patty hardest though. Kid's such a closed book and Patty's just impossible to figure out. -_- **

**So yeah, hope you like this little chapter and hopefully I'll be back soon with my next chapter. ;)**

**Review or BlackStar will sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall like nails on a chalkboard while pelting you with oranges.  
Yeah, Maka ain't got nothing on that.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	5. I'll crush this crush

**A/N: I still love that last chapter. I used to really dislike BlackStar but as times went on I sorta got a soft spot for him. There's a little part of me that wants to hug him just 'cause, ya know?**

**So now... reviews, people. That's the real deal. (said that last part to someone the other day and they acused me of watching dickinson's real deal. Let it be known that never in my life have I watched that. In fact, I barely watch tv anymore!)  
****Akamaruwolf323**** - I love your reviews. They always tell me exactly what you like which is awesome. I think BlackStar's mostly moron with a sprinkle of mature here and there ;) I think Soul would probably take it pretty cool, because in the actual anime/manga Soul never says anything about her father that could upset her which is pretty cool :)  
****yuuki24688**** - Aww, ya never know. He could sing like an angel really ;P  
****Dancing in Crimson**** - I think you are gonna love how Soul starts to deal with his little crush... trust me ;D I'm excited just writing about it.  
****Mouers ****- thank thank thank you for reviewing ;)  
****SoulEater Wonder ****- I'm actually blushing now and grinning like an idiot. Your comment totally made my day :D I'm glad your so into this!  
****sherry yuki ****- Will do ;)  
****foreveraliangel ****- When BlackStar's there, IT'S ALWAYS VODKA FUN! YAHOO! ;P  
****AnimeFreak8 ****- Hope you love this chapter!  
****Spixie303 ****- I also love the last line ;)**

**I can't stop listening to 'somewhere only we know' by Keane.**

**Okays everybody, now from Soul's little crush realization to Maka's little 'omgomgomg I'm in way over my head' realization ;) You guys will probably be mad at me for messing with you after this chapter. :P**

5. I'll crush this crush

**Maka POV**

When Soul had stepped away from me, something in me had been a little... disappointed. I'd instantly crushed that part of me with protests and so Soul had spent lunch being given the silent treatment. The only noise there had been was BlackStar and his stupid 'make me a sandwich' jokes, which had eneded when I'd pulled a book out of my bag threateningly.

After I'd choked down lunch, I made a rapid excuse I couldn't remember and high-tailed it out of there. When I got to my dorm, I slammed the door behind me, breathing heavily and Liz and Tsubaki looked up at me, my back pressed against the door and breathing heavy, like I'd just out-ran the devil himself.

Liz took one look at my panicked expression and told Tsubaki to get the ice cream out of the fridge immediately.

I was sat down at the table with a pot of ben and jerry's. Liz looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Tell us everything."

And I did. I don't know why I'd been so quick to comply, but I think it was Liz's no nonsense tone and Tsubaki's concerned look. I told tehm about my cheating loser of a papa and how for the first time ever, I'd found myself slightly interested in a guy.

Liz, of course, was the first to give her opinion. "Harsh quick judgement, Maka. Not all men are so bad."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, but I shook my head. "No. I've seen guys like that everywhere and I don't think there's any guy that's not capable of it."

"What about BlackStar?" Tsubaki challenged.

"He's not a guy, he's a blue haired monkey." I replied without missing a beat. That was a belief I'd held almost as long as my men-are-cheaters belief.

Tsubaki frowned, but Liz smirked. "Yeah, well, believe what you like. I can't believe a girl that looks like you has never dated though."

I shrugged. "BlackStar would usually beat up anyone who didn't take no for an answer. Monkey or not, he's got my back."

There was a moment of silence, before Liz stood up abruptly. "Ok, well I gotta get back to Patty before she crayons the walls. I just came over here to tell you I'm holding a party over at Kid's place tomorrow and I want you both there, especially you Maka, since you got out of the last one so quickly. I won't be over here to make sure you dress presentably, since I gotta keep Kid from exploding over assymetrical stuff, so I'm sending over Patty." She looked me in the eyes. "And again, no you can't opt out on this."

I sighed, accepting that I had no chance against the force of nature that is Liz. I nodded and she got up with a grin. "See you there."

**Liz POV**

Maka's got a crush? Well, this is certainly going to be interesting. Very interesting, indeed.

**A/N: Dangerous girl, that Liz. You guys are gonna love what's to come because I can tell you now, it's gonna be **_**fun.**_** *smiles evilly*  
Also to those of you who may think Maka's over-reacting slightly, imagine if **_**you**_** thought every guy's a total dickhead and then some guy comes along after a life of never having cared about dating and suddenly you find yourself attracted to that guy? First crushes always make ya panic, people and so does the crushing weight of a long held belief.**

**Right next chapter I'll be introducing the sorta bad guy to this thing. Yes, he's Asura, but in this he's just a creepy stalker with the intent of killing Maka. I'll also be introducing Chrona, Ragnarok and Blair ;) Oh and it'll be in Maka POV (sorry guys!) because I need her first, then Soul. Apologies to the Soul fangirls. You'll just have to try and survive.**

**Yeah, I didn't intend to have Asura this and he won't play a major part, but he'll pop up here and there and add a little drama to this thing. **

**Oh and I'd like to tell you a little something. I wrote four chapters on Sunday so that means  
a) I'm super-smug about writing so fast (new record!)  
b) I'll have a chapter update for you everyday up to Wednesday, possibly Thursday. :) Since I can't post them all at once :3 It'd spoil my fun ;P**

**Review or I'll steal your clothes and replace them with Blair's.  
It'll be embarrassing for you, trust me.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	6. Bad First Impressions

**A/N: After this chapter, I guarantee I get someone telling me off for messing with their heads. I'm feelin' evil :3**

**Lalalareviewslalalala.  
Dancing in Crimson - If you liked that then your going to love what is to come. I'm excited about it and I already know what's going to happen! And yays! You love my story and it's one of your favorites! :D *squeals*  
Guest - Why thank you mysterious guest.  
Evilwhiskers - omg the image of blair chasing after you with skimpy underwear is making me laugh like crazy XD And yay, I inspired someone! That's a first! :D  
Synk - Haha I was thinking of calling him a man-child, but let's face it. BlackStar is not human. XD  
HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES - Yay! You think my story's perfect! SUCESS! Also, awesome name. As a constant reader, I approve.  
katieOoT - Yes, yes it is. ;P  
AnimeFreak8 - ...this is Maka POV for this chap-EEP! *runs away from angry Soul fangirls* SORRY! ;D  
Spixie303 - Somewhere only we know is an excellent song! And thanks to YOU, I have the song because of you by kelly clarkson stuck in my head so we're even ;P**

**Yeah people. Today's song stuck in my head is Because of you by Kelly Clarkson (Thanks again, Spixie303 :P) and the song I can't stop listening to is Blow me (one last kiss) by P!nk cuz it was on the radio this morning and it's dang catchy in my opinion.**

6. Bad first impressions

**Maka POV (A/N: Again, sorry Soul fangirls. Hang in there.)**

"How about a boob tube!?"

That was Patty. It seemed my wardrobe would no longer work for parties, so Patty had come over an hour earlier and dragged me over to her dorm.

"No Patty. Do you not remember I won't fit your chest size, since mine's, you know, none exsistant." I reminded her.

Patty scowled and jumped back into the wardrobe, tossing out the garments that didn't fit her needs, so the room was scattered with clothes. It was starting to look like a mall had thrown up in here.

Patty seemed determined to dress me up in sexy clothing and I didn't do sexy. I did loser librarian most days to be honest. About ten minutes ago, Patty had tried to wrestle me into wearing a skirt that looked more like a belt to me and she hadn't suceeded. So she was trying to meet me in the middle, clothing-wise, which I could tell was a struggle for her.

Eventually, she tossed out something from Liz's side of the wardrobe and I snatched it out the air. "What about this?"

It was a vintage looking dress, white with a red cherry pattern. Patty protested at first, waving something lacy and red at me in definance, but eventually she gave up, though she did insist I wear heels. Her heels were all too tall and I'd probably end up with a lethal injury if I tried to stand up in them, so I decided to go over to my dorm to put on my own pair of red strappy heels, while Patty got changed into her outfit: a giraffe print t-shirt that clung to her, black shorts, sheer tights and heels that were pointy enough to stab someone.

As I walked over to my dorm with the dress clutched in my hands, I felt eyes on me. I looked around and saw a tall, rail thin man watching me from the shade of the tree. In the dim light of the evening, I couldn't make out much except he was pail and his hair was black with strange white tips. I shivered and hurried my pace to my dorm.

Once I got there, the creepy guy left my thoughts, replaced with my reflection in the mirror. I pulled on the cherry print dress and rumaged around in my own wardrobe till I unearthed a pair of red strappy heels that had never left the shadows of my wardrobe until now. They'd been a gift from an old friend and I'd never had the guts to wear them. Hesitantly, I pulled them on, walking experimentally to make sure I could stay upright. Man, my feet were gonna hate me by the end of tonight, but I looked pretty good. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail that just about brushed my shoulders, emphasising the fact that they were bare apart from the thin straps on the dress. I put on a little mascara. I then puckered my lips and put on bright red lipstick I'd borrowed from Tsubaki, since it matched my dress and she'd already told me I was welcome to borrow anything of hers.

Patty then burst into my room and grabbed my arm. "Come onnnnn! You're taking forever!" I was them dragged out of the dorm so fast it was a surprise I'd stayed upright.

I was marched over to Kid's dorm building and she paid no attention to people, so it was no surprise that I eventually knocked someone over. It was a boy walking out of his dorm room, arguing with the boy behind him feebly. The boy I'd knocked over was tall and thin, with pale pink hair and almost feminine features. The only reason I could tell he was a boy was because then other boy behind him had been saying "Geez, no one could tell you're a boy the way you act!" when I crashed into the pink haired boy.

Patty giggled at us both on the floor and the other boy sneered at us. He had dark skin and an x-shaped scar across his face that was so pale on his skin that it looked white. I quickly got up off the boy I'd knocked over blushing, as he wailed "I don't know how to deal with this!"

I helped him up and then other boy shoved him in the arm. "You're such a sissy, Chrona!"

The pink haired boy I'd knocked over, Chrona blushed and mumbled an apology to me. The other boy continued to poke and push him until I scowled at him angrily. "Ohhh!" The boy said sarcastically. "Your new girlfriend's scary, Chrona. Looks like I have my work cut out for me." He chuckled loudly and walked back into the dorm room he'd came out of, closing it with a slam.

Chrona didn't look me in the eyes. Patty had told me she was going into the party and if I didn't follow in the next five minutes, she'd hunt me down, before walking off.

"I'm sorry." I told Chrona, putting out my hand to him. "I'm Maka."

He took my hand tentively, looking slightly afraid. "Chrona. Sorry about my room mate, Ragnarok."

"It's okay, Chrona. Are you going to the party?" I asked. While I had a problem with guys, I knew this one wouldn't be a problem, since he looked so shy and afraid. I kinda felt protective of him after seeing his room mate bully him like that.

He shook his head fearfully. "Oh no, no. I definitely wouldn't be able to deal with that."

"How would you know if you've haven't tried?" I asked. He shook his head again and I sighed, knowing Patty would come looking for me in a minute. "Well, I have to go now, Chrona. But you're welcome at the party."

He smiled shyly and muttered a quiet 'goodbye', before rushing off down the hall. Odd boy. I smiled to myself, walking into the party, but the smile was quickly wiped off my face.

Soul was there and he wasn't alone. His head was pressed into the chest of some tall purple haired woman in a shiny, black dress that barely covered her butt. A few people around him were looking at the whole scene in surprise and a few guys whistled and cat-called.

_See, Liz? I was right. Typical male._

__**A/N: Eeep! Don't kill me guys for this, please, please, pretty please? I bet a few of you are thinking I'm a meanie but this is all part of my dastardly plot to take over the world! Wait, wrong plot. I mean, this is all part of my dastardly plot to drive you guys mental with all the ups and downs. ;)**

**Next chapter's coming soon and they'll be some funny BlackStar, since he's become the funny figure for this story. Sort of like Wallace Wells from the Scott Pilgrims books/movie, but not gay or smart (I love Wallace in both the book and movie. That guy cracks me up.)**

**Review or I'll take over the world.  
You see, it's all part of my dastardly plot...**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	7. Stupid little slipups

**A/N: OMG! There is nothing funnier than my sister doing her stupid dance to Sweet Transvestive from the Rocky Horror Show (The glee version though) I can barely breath with laughter. HAHAHAHAHAH! Now timewarp's on people. I'll never be able to stop laughing. XD My sister knows how to crack me up with stupid stuff. She looks so serious while she's doing it and- wait people, she's making me do the timewarp. Gotta do the pelvic thrust and stuff ;P Brb**

**I'm back and my timewarp rocked the world. Now for reviews!  
Akamaruwolf323 - Argh I know it's short! This one is too, damn it! But I'm planning on making the next one as long as possible. I'm not a big vintage person either, I just saidvintage cuz that's the kind of cut that came into my head. If I'm honest though, the more popular dress style here is miniskirts and crop tops, mah friend and that is never good. I get looked at weird for my jeans and t-shirts (My t-shirts always have a witty comment on them. Today's is: sarcastic comment loading. please wait. And then there's a little loading bar underneath)  
Evilwhiskers - well I've kinda already answered your review lol but thanks again! :D  
yuuki24688 - I ooze evilness XD  
Dancing in Crimson - I suspect your feelings are correct if they involve a certain cat witch ;) You're gonna love this one hopefully.  
HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES - Don't worry! If you keep reading you'll quickly find how he ended up somewhere he was not aiming to be. ;)  
AnimeFreak8 - Haha What about Chrona, Asura and Ragnarok? They're their too.*crying in the background from them*  
Frostyjay - Eep! Yays! Well, I'm really happy that you decided to comment and totally over the moon that my updates excite you :D  
pandoraterra - I'm your first review? Awesome. Well I'd love to know what you mean by don't ruin it so I don't accidentally ruin it? And in reviews, I'd love to hear more about what you like or any ideas, questions or comments you have, kay? :)**

**Haha. Oh, I shall enjoy writing this chapter and hopefull you guys will find this funny for one main reason: Drunken BlackStar. I love this guy. He's so fuuuunn!**

7. Stupid little slip-ups

**Soul POV**

Everything at the party was going swimmingly right up until I was shoved without warning into some chick's chest.

**(A/N: *chuckles* Best opening line yet methinks.)**

I tried not to have a nosebleed, since that would only worsen the situation. While this girl may not be my type and I had a little Maka crush, any guy would have a nosebleed when his face is shoved in between a very busty woman's chest.

With my luck, the one thing that could make this worse would happen and-

"Maka's here." I heard BlackStar drunkenly chuckle from nearby.

Damn it, sometimes I hate it when I'm right.

I tried to pull away from the woman who had me in an unforgiving grip, but she only laughed, until the guy who'd brought her here yelled "Blair, let 'im go." and she did so, winking before she walked off into the crowd.

I looked up to see Maka watching me. A trickle of blood leaked out my nose and she frowned in distaste. "Perv." Then she walked off toward the kitchen, where I could see that Thompson girl with the longer hair shake her head at me disapprovingly. Fan-tucking-fastic.

BlackStar walked up to me drunkenly. "Dude, I think she likes you. Awesome."

I had to resist the urge to introduce his fist to my face.

**XXX**

Maka refused to acknowlege me for the rest of the night. Instead, she talked to everyone at the party, but me.

She did look amazing. I wouldn't have thought a sleeveless white dress with cherry print would look good, but it clung to her in all the right ways. Not to mention the heels, they just emphasized her long legs and I think I might have drooled a little.

I eventually managed to corner her in the kitchen. "That was not what it looked like." I told her.

She frowned at me. "I don't care. Do what you want."

"I'm not a perv." I said desperatly.

She scowled. "Oh, did you fall onto her then? Trust me, it's not the first time someone's used that excuse with me. Save it."

I grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. "What is your problem?" I growled angrily, not angry at her but at myself for getting myself into this situation.

She looked at me in disgust. " Guys like you. That's my problem. You're all the same."

She tried to walk away again, but my grip on her wrist was firm. "You judge people too quickly."

Her eyes flashed then and she stopped trying to pull away. Instead she stepped into my personal space, poking me in the chest angrily. "Oh please, all men are the same. It's all about what they want, who cares about the people they hurt in the process."

Maka scowled angrily at me and BlackStar shuffled over with that dumb grin that advertised just how drunk he was. He looked at us goofily as Maka glared daggers at me, then hiccuped and announced: "You two should kiss." in a high pitched voice.

I ignored that and I heard Maka huff angrily, stepping away from me. He was soaked and when I caught a whiff of him, my nose wrinkled up and I was momentarily distracted. "Dude, what happened to you? You smell like a brewery."

BlackStar shrugged. "Some chick caught me spiking her drink and tipped all my vodka over my head." He looked at me sadly, like he was about to cry. "Now my bottle is empty."

_So's your head, you crazy drunkard, _I thought to myself. He just stood there looking at us mournfully, waving his empty bottle around like it was a toy plane. "You may have had a little too much to drink again, BlackStar."

As if he was desperate to prove me right, he opened his big dumb mouth again. "You have an awesome name, Maka." BlackStar slurred drunkenly. "Maka. Maaaaaka. Ma-ka-ka-ka. And Soul. That's not as cool. It's just...Soul. Sooooouuuuuuuul."

I looked at him like he'd lost him mind, which is nothing new.

"Whatever. I'm going now. I know you want to go throw yourself at some girl, but you got to make sure BlackStar gets back to his dorm without being killed." Maka sneered at me, completely ignoring BlackStar's comments on our names.

"You're just angry 'cause you have tiny-tits and she doesn't." I muttered, now in a crappy mood, and she turned red, looking furious. Next thing I knew, a book was being slammed into my skull and Maka stormed off.

BlackStar wandered over with a small grin on his face. "Smooth move, dude."

He went to walk away and I stuck my foot out so he tripped and hit the floor, face first.

"Smooth move, dude." I growled.

**A/N: OK, plz don't kill me for that ending, I promise the next chapter will totally make it up to you! ****Promise!**** *Soul's fangirls glare at me from the shadows* Eep!**

**Oh BlackStar, I do love you. I've had so much fun with this chapter and I hope you guys are laughing as much as I am. Drunks crack me up so much. I will probably end up putting up a small story or something with just drunk BlackStar. He's my fav character for this story if I'm honest. XD**

**Oh by the way about the whole Chrona gender debate:  
Chrona's kinda genderless to me. Just Chrona, ya know? I just label Chrona as boy or girl depending on what suits the story. Chrona's a boy in this story because I wanted him to chare a room with ragnarok and he couldn't if he was a girl. And for other reasons possibly...**

**By the way, I got the chapter title idea from this song called 'silly little love songs'. I was listening to it while I wrote, so I changed it to 'stupid little slip-ups'**

**Haha, I bet you guys were thinking sweet Soul would appear after he admitted to crushing on Maka, but let's face it, I'm evil and enjoy messing with you guys. I like throwing all this at you, it's good for you, like bran muffins. **

**Review or I'll make you eat bran muffins.  
Healthy or not, those things taste like crap.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	8. Eight minutes in heaven

_**A/N: GUESS WHO I MET TODAY!  
**_**Derek Landy! Author of the Skulduggery Pleasant series! If you don't know it, it's a very popular book series and very good for people who are Soul Eater fans. It was his book signing today. I've been to one with him before, but this one was just more awesome. i got a photo with him! HE SIGNED MY KINDLE! Seriously, he wrote 'Hi Sophie!', drew a little cartoon of himself and signed his name. I am never letting this kindle leave my side. Ever. HE ALSO SIGNED MY BEST FRIEND'S CONVERSE! No joke. The little white bit at the toes now has a skull on one side and a cartoon derek landy face on the other (she vows to lock them up in a heatproof safe and never wear them again, so if he house burns up at least her signed derek landy shoes and signed paramore CD will be safe lol XD). The girls we befriended in the line where so funny. One got her phone signed and she came up with the shoe idea (cuz her shoes got signed too...) and the other I was talking fanfiction with :D We played snap (the card game) while we waited and I sucked at it -_-  
But man, was I fangirling. Who knew I was such a fangirl, right?**

**Review time! Lalalalalalalalalalala!  
****Dancing in Crimson**** - I'm glad you love this chapter so much! YAY! :D  
pandoraterra - well, I'm hoping I don't do any retarded crap then...  
yuuki24688 - Promise this chapter will totally make up for it ;D  
****HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES ****- To be honest, I always chat in my head to the characters I write with. For this chapter it was like 'Boy Soul are you gonna be having some fun. Yeah, I'm awesome for this.' ;)  
****foreveraliangel ****- Oh you poor thing! Bran muffins are terrible! Terrible, I tell you! Oh... I like that idea... *gears in head start turning* Maybe not for this fanfic but that's going in my blue books of awesomeness (which is basically this blue notebook I write all my writing ideas in and write some pieces for stories.) to be used for another fanfic, because **_**just think of the possibilities!**_** *is excited* Thanks! :D  
****HDAnimeFul ****- My phone also messes with me. It won't save text messages, so I have to memorise them when I get them or write them down. It's also 2008 apparently and I can't change it to the right date. Damn phone. Soul and Maka problem, huh? *laughs evilly*  
****AnimeFreak8 ****- BlackStar's parts always make me chuckle. He doesn't get much face time in this chapter since this one's strictly 'SoMa drama', but he does get a little joke in ^^  
****Xero ****- Bran muffins are the most delicious treat known to man...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I likes to hate on the bran muffins. If it's not chocolate, it's not quality. That's what I say ;) And to cure you of your boredom, here's a new long chapter! :D  
****Spixie303 ****- Cuz you said 'I've got somewhere only we know stuck in my head BECAUSE OF YOU'. So I blame you entirely ;P  
****Synk ****- Yeah, BlackStar's not much of a thinker...  
****Akamaruwolf323 ****- Don't worry, in chapter ten, we have some nice quality Maka and BlackStar time that will be plenty mature. No worries, right? And we'll see the 'stupid hangover' pills make a guest appearance again... in chapter ten. And surprisingly... they're not for BlackStar tehehehe. ;)**_**  
**_

**By the way, can I just really thank you for all the reviews. Each one makes me squeal with happiness literally. I'm not joking, I actually jump up and down and chant 'Yay! They like my story, they like my story! Eep!' Serious. Right now I look like a jack in the box. It's surprising how 'this is one of my favorite stories' makes me so cheerful :D And I love that you all hated on bran muffins with me, because they truly do taste like crap ;)  
Oh and if you guys wanna PM me for any reason at all, go right ahead. Since a few people have started conversations with me and it's funny to talk to you guys XD**

**Ohhh, I think you guys will really like this chapter... ;D**

8. Eight minutes in heaven 

In the end, I'd only managed to avoid Soul Eater for two days, two days in which BlackStar had become an almost constant presence in our dorm out of need for food and attention, which shy Tsubaki was more than happy to provide.

Liz had called, annoucing that she expected us at her dorm for a slumber party. I was surprised she was so determined for us to do the whole thing, but I was happy to get out of the dorm and have some fun.

When we got there though, I was less pleased. Something to do with the fact that there were three guys in the room and one of them had white hair. Damn. BlackStar jumped up to greet me, giving me his big brother hug as I called it. It was when he grabbed me and practically crushed my ribs. He leaned close to my ears and spoke quietly. "Sorry I didn't tell you. But I miss having you round at my dorm, so you and Soul need to make nice."

I sighed, pulling away and neither agreeing nor disagreeing with him. He gave me a little 'sorry' smile and then greeted Tsubaki with a grin and a stream of babble. She, to my surprise, looked quite charmed by all this. Odd.

Kid gave us a little wave from where he sat laying the sleeping bags out perfectly and Soul was looking at me weird. Like intense. I felt a blush cover my face and I ducked my head down, going over to Kid with me and Tsubaki's sleeping bags so he could lay them out too.

Liz was over in the corner, painting her nails and Patty was raising hell in the kitchen, judging by the sound of it. So naturally, I sat my Liz and glared at her.

She sighed. "If you keep scowling like that you'll get frown lines."

"Why didn't you tell me you were inviting the boys?" I hissed.

She shook her head at me dismissively. "Don't worry so much. Just have some fun!" She put the lid back on her nail polish and started to blow on them. She paused for a second and yelled "Patty!"

Patty came scurring into the room. "Yeah sis?"

"Food ready?" Liz asked.

Patty nodded cheerily. "Yep! I'll bring it out right now."

Patty scrambled into the kitchen, presumably getting out whatever she cooked. At least, that's what I thought until she walked in with McDonalds food that she'd just put on plates. Figures.

Still we were all hungry so when she set it down on the floor, we sat in a circle around it and dived in like hungry wolves. I managed to grab a couple of chicken nuggets and a plateful of chips.

"Could you pass me that coke, Maka?" I jumped at hearing Soul's voice and saw that he'd sat right next to me while I was distracted.

I picked out two cokes, passed one to him and took a sip out of mine. Everyone was scoffing down food and talking to each other in between bites. Everyone except me and Soul, which made things kind of awkward. Soul seemed to want to talk though. He took a big bite of his burger, chewed in down and then spoke. I was glad to see he didn't try to speak to me with his mouth full, that would've been gross.

"Are you still mad?" He asked, his eyes all hopeful I'd say no.

I hesistated. I didn't want to be seen as holding a big grudge over something like that, but I was still mad. I hated what I'd seen and I'd hated what he'd said to me.

He sighed sadly. "If you don't answer, then I'll take it as a yes, Maka. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

His voice did sound sincere, but I didn't want to admit it... I was a little upset he'd flung himself at that girl. I'd wanted to be proven worng about him. Soul saw my indescision. "It's ok, Maka. I don't expect you to forgive me instantly, but can we try and get on tonight."

I nodded, now much more eager. I wanted to have fun and I'm sure me and Soul could at least try, right? He grinned and we went back to our food, the silence between us not quite as awkward.

Eventually we'd finished our food and Liz cleared everything away, with the help of her trusty assistant, Patty. She came back with an empty glass bottle in her hands and we all looked at her curiously.

"We're playing truth or dare." She announced with a no-arguements tone. We all gulped and nodded slowly, agreeing to her idea. She grinned and looked at me. "Maka goes first."

"Truth or dare?" Patty asked, her eyes as wide as her grin.

"Truth." I replied, hoping they didn't ask something awkward.

"Have you got any big secrets?" Liz asked me.

"Maka writes poetry." BlackStar cackled, before I could answer and I went bright red.

Soul grinned, raising an eyebrow at me. "What like: 'My heart pounds when you're near. Your smile makes me feel..." He searched

"Horny?" BlackStar suggested and everyone, even me, started to laugh.

"Not really what I was going for, BlackStar." Soul grinned, shaking his head at my confused looking best friend.

That was accepted as my secret, even though BlackStar told it. It was his turn next, so I got my revenge when he chose 'dare'. "BlackStar, you have to duct tape your mouth shut till it's your next turn. No talking."

Soul grinned, Patty laughed, Tsubaki looked concerned and Liz practically flew to the drawer that held the duct tape, letting Kid put it on BlackStar 'symmetrically'. BlackStar protested all the while of course, since his 'godly voice could never truly be silenced', which was proven wrong by the magical sticky properties of duct tape. Brilliant stuff.

Tsubaki was next and she picked truth.

Liz considered it for a minute. "How many guys have you kissed?"

Tsubaki's face flooded with red and she started to figet. "None. I've never found a guy I've really liked before now."

I noticed how she phrased the words 'before now' and saw her glance quickly at BlackStar. I smiled and was about to ask, but stopped, deciding to question her in private later for her sake.

"My turn!" Liz announced. "And I chose dare!"

"Mmphmfffmmmmmffff!" BlackStar tried to speak, but like I said, magical stuff that duct tape. He waved his hands around angrily and Patty snatched a notepad off the counter and then scrambled around till she found a pen and she shoved them at BlackStar. He scribbled furiously and then shoved the pad toward us so we could read his words.

_Liz, I dare you to jump over the couch._

We all looked at BlackStar like he had slugs for brains, but to my suprise, Liz stood up and looked at the couch where it sat a metre away from our little cicle. "Challene accepted."

Then she ran over it and neatly jumped over the whole thing, like she'd practised it a million times before. She landed her jumped perfectly and looked at us with a grin. "Win." Then she sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Er...ok then. Patty, it's your turn." Tsubaki smiled awkwardly.

"Truth!" Patty giggled.

Liz was quick to speak. "Patty! Did you steal my bag the other day!?"

Patty nodded, giggling loudly and Liz scowled. She'd taken advantage of the game to find out about her damn bag.

"Dare me." Kid commanded, before we'd even asked him.

"Ok." Soul grinned evilly. "Ruffle up your own hair and don't smooth it out until your next turn."

This, of course, caused one of what Liz told me was one of Kid's worst symmetry freak-outs to date. After five minutes, Soul just reached over and rumpled Kid's hair. To my absolute shock, he didn't try to smooth it out instantly and just sat there with this really weird look on his face, like he was in pain.

"Now it's me." Soul seemed to think for a minute. "Okay, truth then."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a thing going on with that purple haired chick from the party?"

Soul blinked in surprise, then scowled. "No way. As crazy and as unbelievable as it sounds, she ran over to me and shoved her head into her chest, which I so did not appriciate."

_It looked as if he appriciated it to me_, I thought, but didn't comment. Finally it was my turn again and I played chicken once more. "Truth, please."

Liz sighed and considered the question for a minute. "When was the last time you had something alcoholic to drink?"

Easy, but embarrassing. "New Year's. Unless BlackStar's spiked my drink without me knowing." BlackStar shook his head at me, looking horrified at the thought, since I'd threatened to castrate him if he tried.

"Oh Maka, you animal!" Patty teased.

"Maka Albarn, the first step to getting better is admitting you have an alcohol problem." Soul drawled jokingly.

I blushed. It wasn't like I was a boring bookworm who wouldn't dare get drunk, it's just that i had no desire to after seeing my dad stroll in the house drunk so many times.

It went on and on with crazy things like Liz being dared to throw her favorite lipstick out the window by BlackStar (Joke's on him, she lied which one was her favorite and threw out some cheap one she didn't like) and Kid being thrown to his asymetrical limits (eventually he learned to just keep saying truth). It all went on pretty normally until I said 'dare'. Everyone looked at me, considering it for a second, when suddenly Soul told me to sing.

"What?" I blurted out.

"I dare you to sing something. A full song." Soul said quietly, his eyes fixed on mine, silently challenging me to try and get out of it. I couldn't resist a competition, damn it.

"Fine." I snapped. I took a deep breath and considered what song to sing for a moment, before just picking the first thing that popped into my head.

_"I don't mean to run  
But every time you come around  
I Feel more alive, than ever  
And I guess it's too much_

_Maybe we're too young  
And I don't even know what's real  
But I know I never_

_Wanted anything so bad  
I've never wanted anyone so bad_

_If I let you love me  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for_

_If I let you love me  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for_

_Help me come back down  
I'm high above the clouds  
You know I'm suffocating  
But I blame this town_

_Why do I deny  
The things that burn inside?  
Down deep I'm barely breathing  
But you just see a smile_

_And I don't wanna let this go  
Really I just want to know_

_If I let you love me  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for..."_

I blushed pink when I saw everyone looking at me funny, except for BlackStar who was humming the tune to the song I was singing, except with his humming skills, it sounded a lot like Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead Or Alive'. **(A/N: Just so ya know, the song Maka actually sang was Adore by Paramore. yeah, Paramore again, but I love them and the song was perfect for what I needed...)**

Soul gave me a small grin and I felt the urge to giggle like a little girl with a crush on the popular boy. God, I'm a bloody cliche. _He's male, Maka. Male is bad. You can talk to him only if he castrates himself, turns into BlackStar or announces he's gay. All of which will probably never happen. Though you never know, weirder things have hap-_

I was cut out by Liz grinning at me. "I never knew you could sing, Maka. That was pretty cool." The others nodded in agreement and Patty started murmering the word 'pretty' a lot. I could feel Soul staring at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Ok!" Liz said loudly. "No more truth or dare. I have another idea."

_Oh, here we go._

"We will be playing seven minutes in heaven!"

_And there it is. Liz's not-so-bright idea._

I was about to protest, but Liz waved her hand in a dismissive way and Patty yelled that we had no choice. Fabulous.

Unsurprisingly, the boys didn't have much to complain about, except for Kid, who insisted we play 'eight minutes in heaven'. Great, an extra minute just to satisfy his need for symmetry. I felt the urge to shave one side of his head in revenge. Tsubaki was blushing and I saw her sneak a small glance in BlackStar's direction. The Thompson sister's were impossible to read, but they were both totally cool with the game since they'd suggested it. Kid was now satisfied it was eight minutes and BlackStar was bragging about it truly being heaven with a god like him. Me? I refused to look at Soul, so I have no idea what he was thinking, but he had no complaints, judging by his silence.

The rules were explained in a no nonsense tone. We would sit in a circle with a bottle in the middle. The bottle would be spun twice and the two people it landed on would go in the bathroom (which had the lights switched off) and have their 'eight minutes in heaven' which I knew meant make out. BlackStar, of course, was the first to ask what would happen if it landed on two girls or two boys and Liz cooly replied that they'd have to kiss anyway, laughing when she saw BlackStar's horrified expression and assuring him she'd spin the bottle again if that actually happened.

It was actually kinda fun. First, it landed on Liz and Kid, who both looked slightly embarrassed, but went into the dark bathroom anyway. We all listened quietly, but heard nothing, so we couldn't be sure if they kissed. Though Liz did look a little pink.

Next up was BlackStar and Patty, which seemed to go alright. Then BlackStar again, but with Tsubaki this time. She smiled at me a little when she walked in and came out a little red, BlackStar looking very pleased with himself, since I knew both of them were attracted to each other. Then it was me and Kid.

At first, I was totally nervous. I mean, no boyfriends means no first kiss, but when we went into the bathroom with the chorus of cheering that we'd done for everyone, Kid just turned to me with a thoughtful expression. Then he demanded I sit down on the floor with my back to him and he sat behind me. then he pulled out my pigtails and started to redo them in his perfectly symmetrical way. When I asked him what he was doing, he replied in a way only he could. "This is _my_ idea of heaven."

Patty narrowed her eyes at me when we walked in and instantly caught on. "He did your hair, didn't he?"

I nodded, smirking slightly at the whole thing. I lost my smirk when Liz spun the bottle and it landed on me...and then on Soul. I gasped slightly, finally looking at him and getting no idea what he was thinking from his expression. Soul took my arm and led me into the bathroom, ignoring the cheers and wolf-whistling

When we had the door to the bathroom closed behind us, I spoke quietly. "Are we really going to do this?"

In the dark light, I could only see his face dimly. At first, he looked hurt, but then his expression became more... determined? He stepped foward so I was trapped against the wall, put his hands on my waist and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Hell yes."

Then he pulled back so our lips were close together, only a centimetre away. He hesistated and I felt a little part of my squeal _'What are you waiting for? Plant one on me!' _Of course, just the thought made me blush. I didn't have to wait long as he quickly pressed his lips to mine and that's when my brain started to short circuit a little. I'd heard people go on about kisses before and I'd always wondered why it was such a big deal and now...woah. Soul groaned and pressed closer so our bodies were crushed together. His hands had moved from there simple perch at the edge of my waist and now he'd wrapped one arm around my waist and the other up to my face to cup my cheek. In response, I ran my hands through his hair and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I didn't think I'd be into that sort of thing but my mind was sounding a lot like it did at christmas: _ohboyohboyohboy!_ His lips moved to my neck and jaw planted soft kisses on the sensitive skin there. I gasped and his arms tightened around me. Then his lips returned to mine and kissed me so much more desperately than before.

Soul eventually pulled away, breathing heavy. In fact, both of us were breathing a little too hard. "Go out with me." He was speaking quietly so the other couldn't hear. It wasn't quite a question, more of a plea. For someone who'd never kissed, I guess I must be pretty good at it.

Then I came back to my senses, slipping out from between the two arms either side of me caging me in and looked at him sternly. "I don't date."

He gave a wry smile. "I know."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Then why'd you ask?"

He grinned. "I wanted to give you a chance before I went through with my plan to convince you to go out with me."

I blinked. "Well... at least your honest about it. But I wouldn't bother, I'm not interested in you."

He smirked. "Oh really?" I was a bad liar, plus I'd just been kissing him pretty happily for someone with no interest. Damn. "We'll see. One thing I know is I'm not giving up, Maka. You could always give up now?" The tone on the last part of it was teasing, but I knew he was serious about not giving up me.

The door creaked open suddenly, Liz letting us out. I saw my escape route and I scrambled out with my shoulders hunched in embarrassment. Still there was that little part of me that just wanted to close the door and carry on where I left off with Soul.

_Oh man._ Something told me that this resisting Soul thing was gonna be a whole lot harder than I'd thought it'd be. Well damn.

**A/N: Cue the fangirl screams...**

**BlackStar, God? Nope, people, that title is reserved for Maka. the only female who can resist Soul asking her out. Soul is sooo not going to make this easy for her though. Not even a little bit. You didn't think Maka would just give up though, did ya? Hell yeah, she'll fight. But then so will Soul. **

**Haha! Bet you guys could never guess what I'm listening to while I write this... In all truthfulness, it's 'My Sharona' by The Knack. Listen to it, cuz I'm pretty sure you'll recognise it ;)**

**Next chapter is of course, Soul, but your going to be getting his point of view of this chapter, but it'll move on a little bit more further. You may even like the ending to that chapter even more tehehehehe XD **

**Oh, I shall be having some fun with this *evil grin***

**Review or I will make you asymmetrical.  
*Loud cry of pain from Kid in the background***

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	9. Never have I ever

**A/N: YES! I have been waiting for this chapter. You guy are gonna grin evily at the end of this ;) Trust me...**

**Reviews people! **_**Damn, **_**look how many of you reviewed! Keep 'em coming in, you crazies!  
****HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES ****- Yeah. I wish they were real too. :D That would be awesome. And helpful since I could use them as help for writing ;D Kid and Maka are meant to be just friends, I think. They don't really interact that often.  
****yuuki24688 ****- Yeah, I tend to have that affect on people ;) You'll like what coming then...  
****Synk ****- Haha Poor Maka!? Are you kidding!? Most soul eater fans would go mad with happiness if soul chased them ;) Plus, you have no idea how much fun I have writing it all ;D  
****Dancing in Crimson**** - *ego moment* Yes, it is the best chapter ever, isn't it? Haha, but I am very pleased with it.  
****AnimeFreak8 ****- Haha yeah, let's face it, Kid would be very pleased with the symmetry. It is his heaven :D  
****Spixie303 ****- Haha and finally it clicks! Yeah, here's that update you wanted so enjoy. More SoMa goodness.  
****Xero ****- LOL You had me laughing like a crazy person at that. Kid would hate me cuz I'm assymetrical garbage and all. But apparently I'm a decent writer, so I guess all's good?  
****TaIoRaFoReVeR523 ****- I'm really lovin' this fic too. Glad ya like it ;)  
****HDAnimeFul**** - Ah, you ol' slave driver you. I'm writing, I'm writing... Well when you get this, I've finished so here ya go. Craving over ;)  
****Soma forever**** - Cool! I'm glad ya like my fic and totally jazzed that this is the first fic you've reviewed. It's comments like that which get me all energised ;D Nice name, by the way, totally agreed.**

**Ahh, I'm weird sometimes (Little voice in the background: **_**Sometimes?**_**) I'm listening to songs from the musical 'Blood Brothers'. I blame my english teacher. We've been to see the play, read the script and we're writing essays on it. But still... it's a damn good play. And some of the music's pretty catchy. Right now I'm listening to 'Kids' Game' which is my fav song from the play. Ahhh, like I said, weird.  
**

9. Never have I ever...

**Soul POV**

Tiny crush? Who am I kidding? I have it bad for Maka Albarn and that's a fact.

It was that damn kiss really. I blame that for making me a little crazy.

The moment that bottle had pointed at me, I think my heart stopped. I'd practically been praying it'd land on me and her, so it didn't seem real. I'd decided that if it wasn't real, just some crazy dream, then I'd get as much as I could out of this. So when she glanced over at me, I scrambled up and pratically dragged her into the bathroom.

I closed the door tightly behind me and heard Maka say: "Are we really going to do this?"

Well, ouch. I'd be lying if I said my ego didn't just take a bad blow then. I'd been hoping she'd wanted this as much as I did. Maybe she was just shy? And maybe the sky rained purple hedgehogs every saturday evening. No, Maka Albarn wasn't the shy kind of girl, that's for sure. If I wanted to know if she wanted, there was only one way to find out.

So I leaned in close to her, cornering her against the wall and putting my hands gently on the egde of her waist and murmered "Hell yes." I moved my lips over hers for a moment and paused for a second, wondering if this was such a great idea. After all, I'd wanted this so bad and if she didn't feel the same... well it would damn hurt, that's for sure.

But then I saw her look at me like she wished I'd just kiss her already, the blush spreading across her cheeks and decided: '_Ah, what the hell.'_ So I wasted no more time and kissed her like I'd wanted to for who knows how the hell long. I may have only known this girl for a while, but she'd already gotten under my skin.

Her reaction was the one I'd hoped for, her arms reaching to pull me closer, her mouth responding to mine. She hufffed out a little gasp and I groaned, leaning in closer like she'd wanted. I wrapped one arm around her waist tightly, so she couldn't move away, though I'd doubted she'd wanted to the way she was kissing me. _Damn._ My other hand went to cup her cheeks, pressing my lips into her harder. She started to run her hands through my hair and I have to say, I was liking it a whole lot. More than a whole lot, judging by how my mind was completely blank of anything but how much I wanted this. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she reacted in surprise, but kissed me back just as enthusiastically. I moved from her mouth, planting kisses on her neck and jaw, enjoying the little breaths she puffed out when I kissed the more sensative spots. I then returned to her mouth, kissing her harder than I had before, getting totally lost in all of it, her smell, her soft touch, how good this felt.

Eventually though, I realized if I carried on kissing her like this, well, you know... So I pulled away, practically panting, though not moving away from her because I liked her right where she was. I'd never got so crazy about something like this before, so it was no surprise when I practically pleaded for her to go out with me.

She blinked, losing that dazed look I'd been enjoying and putting space between us. I had to resist the urge to protest, letting her get her bearings. "I don't date."

Well _shit._ There was so many answers to that that bubbled up in my head for that, such as: '_Neither do I, but I'd totally make an exception for you.'_ or just begging her to have mercy or_ 'Maybe so, but that kiss was something else and you want this too.'_

However, I went for the safe "I know."

She frowned, cocking her head to the side in a way which was pretty cute. In fact, everything about her was appealing right now with those lips, that dishevelled look and those really attractive eyes. "Why'd you ask then?"

_Because I have an insane crush on you and really want you to go out with me?_ But then I grinned. "I wanted to give you a chance before I went through with my plan to convince you to go out with me."

That was no lie. If she wasn't going to go out with me after that kiss, then I'd do everything I could to change her mind. Like I was gonna just give up. I never give up when I find something I really want.

She blinked in surprise. Poor girl was in over her head, but there was no way I was going to just give up. "Well... at least your honest about it. But I wouldn't bother, I'm not interested in you."

I smirked at that. She'd kissed me just as hungrily as I'd kissed her. I now had no doubts she wanted me, I just had to get her to acknowlegde that and hopefully act on it. "Oh really? We'll see. One thing I know is I'm not giving up, Maka. You could always give up now?"

I would've replied, but the door was tugged open and Liz stood there. She watched with amusement as Maka quickly scampered out the room. She raised an eyebrow at me and in return, I grinned and followed Maka into the other room.

BlackStar was looking at me with curiousity and I nodded to the unspoken question of had we kissed, in response, BlackStar grinned at me like the damn cheshire cat. Patty was giggling and that other girl, Maka's room mate wasn't paying attention, her eyes on at BlackStar. I remembered they'd had their 'eight minutes in heaven' too and judging by her glances at him, she had certainly liked it. Judging by the fact BlackStar had mentioned her several times, I'd say he'd probably liked it too.

"Soooo..." Liz said with that big damn grin on her face. "I say it's time we broke out the strong stuff and play 'Never have I ever...', right?"

Patty giggled, BlackStar looked energised, Tsubaki looked a little flustered, Kid seemed unbothered and Maka... well Maka was too busy trying to avoid my gaze to notice. I doubt she even noticed what Liz had said. Liz, receiving no outright complaints, went into the kitchen and returned with a green bottle of some alcoholic drink I couldn't identify and seven shot glasses. She set one out in front of each one of us and filled them up with the amber-coloured liquid that flowed from the green bottles.

Liz explained the rules to us and it seemed pretty simple. You just say 'never have I ever...' and then say something you've never done. For example, I say 'Never have I ever... went sky-diving.' All the people who have went sky-diving would have to down the drink and those who haven't wouldn't drink. Everyone carries on till they're too drink to think straight. **(A/N: Sorry if I explained it badly, but google it if you don't get it. It's a real party game and likely to get you totally hammered.)**

"Right. I'll go first." liz announced. "Never have I ever... performed on stage!"

Damn. First turn and I'm already downing a shot. Stupid parents and their stupid need for me to have to play piano for everyone. I saw Maka and BlackStar take a shot too, to my surprise.

Maka met all our curious gazes and shrugged. "I used to take dance classes and we had to perform, of course." She explained and then nodded toward BlackStar. "He got drunk and started doing karaoke."

BlackStar grinned dumbly and then looked to Liz, who told him that it was his turn. "Okay then... never have I ever had my face shoved between a womans breasts!" He grinned evilly at me and I flipped him the middle finger, before taking my shot with a grimace. Wow, that stuff burns on the way down.

Patty smirked. "Never have I ever... been arrested!"

BlackStar took that shot. To no one's surprise.

Maka's turn. "Never have I ever skipped school." She grinned triumphantly as we all took that shot, with the exception of Tsubaki.

Tsubaki's turn now and she screwed up her face in confusion. "Er.. never have I ever... kissed someone before tonight."

Kid, Liz and Patty all took the shot. I'd never kissed someone for the simple reason that nobody had caught my eye. I already knew Maka didn't date, so it was unlikely she'd kissed someone and I was satisfied when she didn't take the drink. It gave me a little bit of pleasure to know I was her first kiss. If she ever kissed anyone from now on (and I damn hoped she didn't), she'd think of me and compare the kiss. I pointed at BlackStar. "I call bullshit. There's no way you've never kissed anyone."

"Right back at ya, Soul!" BlackStar yelled.

Maka waved her hands dismissively. "He really hasn't. BlackStar claims he's waiting for a girl who's as big a star as he is." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

I nodded, deciding to trust Maka's word and turned to BlackStar. "I really haven't kissed anyone either. No one's caught my interest until now." I noticed Maka looking a me, a little pink-faced and I gave her a little wink, making her go tomato-red.

Kid took this as his chance to take his turn. "Okay... never have I ever... sang in front of anyone." He threw an evil glance at everyone and we all took the shot, even Tsubaki.

It carried on, getting more outlandish as we went along with things like 'never have I ever had sex' and things much less PG...

It got to the stage were my vision blurred so much and the last thing I remember was reaching out for someone and pulled them to me, before passing out.

**A/N: Shot, but amusing, methinks.**

**I'll give you three guesses who it was he reached and pulled to him... (Other person: Is it Kid? Me: No. -_- ) But seriously, it's pretty obvious and this 'someone' will be fun to mess with in the next chapter... *Laughs evilly***

**Guys, I have an idea that I need your opinion on...  
**_**How'd you think Soul Eater and pirates would mix? **_**Cuz I like writing AU and well, I have a little idea that's floating around in my head... Think pirates of the carribean, but with soul eater coolness... *blushes*  
Honest opinions people. Please. But don't be cruel or I won't give you a virtual hug (and everyone knows that Sophie hugs are rare and precious, just ask my little sis. I'm not much of a hugger...)  
**_**There's also an AU where they're moviestars (That I'm currently working on) and another were Maka's a servant (as requested by a friend of mine) **_

**Don't eat those cabbages!  
Oh and could ya review, just a little?**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	10. I don't like him!

**A/N: Okays, people before we get to the reviews: ****I HAVE NEWS!  
**_**Remember those Soul Eater AU's I mentioned at the bottom of the last chapter? Well I posted one of them, the one were they're movies stars (since the pirate one is a work in progress at the mo) The fic is called 'Possibly' and you can check it out right now. Well, not right now since you should read this new chapter first! **___**:)**

**The part you guys all secretly love: REVIEWS! MWA-HAHAHA!  
Well that was different...  
****yuuki24688 ****- Evil you, scaring me like that! Grrr! D:  
****Frostyjay ****- Who doesn't love college party? And thanks for the feedback. Though admittedly, it probably won't be called Souls of the Carribean... XD  
****Spixie303 ****- Well here you are, the moment of reckoning. Who. Did. Soul. Grab? You'll have to wait though, cuz I've still got more to write in this A/N. ;)  
****HikarinoHyuuga ****- Well, like I said above, one's up and ready so feel free to check it out and thanks for the feedback!  
****HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES ****- Well, to find out if you were correct, look at the bit just below the reviews and find out what I have to say on that... And thanks for the feedback!  
****Akamaruwolf323 ****- Haha, you always leave me massive reviews and that's awesome. Glad you like the pirate one so much, so I'll definitely work hard on that one. :) Well, I was gonna make her totally clueless about kissing, but realized I'd have more fun. Besides, kissing is pretty straightforward, instinctive, ya know? ;) Yeah Maka certainly was WTF-ing and first Tsustar kiss indeed! If you liked that though, you'll certainly like some TsuStar fluff I'll put here and there in this chapter ;D I've actually never skipped school really. I'm a goody two-shoes :) (translation: the school phones home if we miss a lesson and my mother would kill me -_-)  
****Dancing in Crimson**** - I love the game 'never have I ever' right up until ya wake up with a hangover. Then it's not so fun as Maka will find out ;) Favorite story ever!? *dances around the room squealing* XD YEAH!  
****Soma forever**** - Well it's all up to you, but either one works. I love being fluffy. I'm usually quite sarcastic and cynical to my friends, so I think writing is my way of releasing my inner-fluff. ;)  
****Synk ****- You may be right...  
****Soma forever**** - Whatever you like. SoMa Fluffiness is just as cute :) I am also fluff-obsessed as you may have guessed.  
****pandoraterra ****- lol well i was giggling and blushing while I wrote the darn thing. My friends used to call me the innocent one with all the blushing I did when they made sex jokes, you know, before they corrupted me. XD  
****moemoekyun**** - OKAAAAY!  
****LovemyParadise**** - Relax! I have no intention of just stopping here. The fun has just begun!  
****Waterpokemon**** - Hi. You probably didn't know my sister's a pokemon nerd and therefore, I know much about pokemon and water pokemon are my favourites. Well, now you do. Ok. Seeya later!  
P.S I liked your review and decided to respond similarly. XD**

**POINTS! They're for guessing who it was Soul grabbed and these points go to ****HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES ****and ****Synk****. Yep, you guys guessed correct, the one Soul grabbed was...MAKA! Easy to guess, of course, but still points to you guys for pointing it out. Do these points mean anything? Well... not really, no. The most I could offer is writing help or spoilers for this story or something like that... Feel free to PM me about it! :D I love chatting with fans *is getting big-headed***

10. I do not like him!

**Maka POV**

There was something heavy on me...

I groaned, my head pounding, the floor beneath me uncomfortable, especially with my face crushed up against it. I tried to pry open my eyes, my vision all funny and blurry. ...I was on the ground. Why?

A closer look around me put things more into focus. That something heavy on me? That was a body. The body of a certain Soul Eater. And no, he wasn't dead, judging by the fact he just murmered something and cuddled up closer to me. Though it was hard to do that, since he was already pretty close. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, his chest pressing into my back and his face nuzzled into my neck. And...woah! That better not be what I think it is pressing into my back or I would not be happy! **(A/N: Yeah, a little perverted. For those of you who don't get what I mean...well...I'm not explaining *blushes*)**

I wiggled uncomfortably in his grip, trying to ease out without waking him up and having to explain the whole awkward position... Not that I could, really. I thought back to the night before and remembered that game of 'Never have I ever...' and that drink... Damn, I must have let it get out of hand. I just hoped cuddling was all me and Soul did, or I would definitely not be a happy camper. I somehow managed to get out of Soul's death grip and surveyed the damage.

Liz was sprawled across the couch and snoring lightly, the green bottle from last night being cuddled to her chest like a teddy bear. Patty was sat on the floor, her unconcious body pressed against the couch by Liz's feet. Kid lay a few feet away from them, spread out across the floor and murmering things like 'eight' and 'symmetry'. He had a small smile on his face. Tsubaki was all huddled up on the armchair, looking pretty comfortable and happy. Soul, of course, was curled up near my feet, still sleeping heavily.

I blinked, looking round for BlackStar and panicking for a second, until I saw him sitting at the kitchen table looking at me with a big grin and looking in a lot better shape than the rest of us.

I walked over to him and he leaned back into his seat, with that infuriating grin and held out a small cardboard box to me. I took in from him and recognised the aspirins I'd left for him the other week. Smiling slightly, I grabbed a glass of water and downed the pills, glad to have some relief from the famed 'hangover headaches'. "BlackStar, how come you're not hungover like the rest of us?"

BlackStar looked a lot better than the disevelled me, his eyes clear, his smile bright and his posture relaxed, showing no signs of a hangover. "You're all lightweights really. You all got tipsy after a few shots and it takes more than that to beath the great me, especially with all my experience. By the time you were all passed out, I was still only a little tipsy." I growled at him, envying his sobriety and he smiled at me like the chesire cat. "So I saw you and Soul-"

"Not talking about that here." I cut him off.

He shrugged. "Ok then, I was just going to get coffee from that coffee shop nearby and you're welcome to come along..."

I knew this was just a ploy to get me to spill the gossip on me and Soul, but I was craving coffee. "Deal. Let me clean up and we'll go."

I grabbed my over-night bag from by the door way and went into the bathroom.

Well, damn. I looked like a ghost. My normally pale skin had gotten paler, my eyes were tired-looking, my hair dishevelled and my clothes crumpled. I splashed some water on my face and delved into Liz's cupboard for her 'emergency hangover kit' which was filled with enough concealer and stuff to make Frankenstein look normal. I changed out of my crumpled clothes from yesterday and into an old comfy tank and sweats. I scuttled out of the bathroom to find BlackStar waiting for me by the door and we left without waking anyone up.

BlackStar grinned as we left the dorm buildings, the fresh air reviving me a little. "So, Maka, do you like Soul then?"

"Wow, don't play around BlackStar and get to the real point." I said sarcastically and he threw me a look. "Fine, fine. Look, Soul seems okay, but remember? I don't date. That reminds me...nothing big happened between me and Soul last night?"

BlackStar frowned at me. "I wouldn't have let things get out of hand. You just got drunk and cuddled up when you both passed out. I took pictures."

I glared at him. "You didn't."

"I did." He smirked, waving round his phone before shoving it safely in his pocket before I could make a grab for it.

"Look, I don't like Soul that way, okay?" I protested, noticing he was still wearing that cheshire cat grin.

He frowned. "I think you do. You've never been tempted before by any guy and that scares you, right? Which is why your denying everything. You shouldn't bother. Not all guys are class A assholes like your dad. I mean, look at me."

"I am." I scowled. "And I still don't see a guy, just a blue haired monkey."

He chuckled in an 'I'm so great' way, running a hand through his hair. "You should give Soul a chance."

I glared pointedly at him. "If we're talking about relationships, then why don't you give Tsubaki a chance, huh? You can't take your eyes off her."

BlackStar shrugged. "True. And I actually am going to ask her out when I get the chance, but that's not the point here-"

"You going to ask her out!?" I gasped, smiling at him.

He blushed. "Yeah, I am. But you shouldn't interupt the great me! We were talking about you and Soul, not me and Tsubaki so don't change the subject."

"There is no 'me and Soul'. There is just 'me'... and then there's 'Soul'. Nothing more." I said dismissively.

"Admit you like him." BlackStar grinned.

"I barely know him! It's been a week!" I protested.

"And? Is there a time limit on liking someone or something that I haven't heard of?" BlackStar said, infuriatingly sarcastic.

"Why are you pushing this!?" I groaned. He was like a dog with a bone.

"Because Maka Albarn doesn't run from things and you're running right now." BlackStar told me solemnly.

"Shut up and let's go get some god damn coffee before I imprint your face on that wall." I growled.

He chuckled, but let the subject drop.

**A/N: Well, I do love drunk BlackStar, but big bro BlackStar is pretty cute to write with too :D**

**Hey, have you people heard of that Soul Eater artist/writer Z-Raid? I was looking at her deviantart work and it kinda...converted me to liking the crack pairing of Asura and Maka. Don't worry, I'm still a die-hard SoMa fan, but I just like her crack pairing thing. It's pretty cool.  
****Me before I saw her AsuraxMaka stuff:**** Crack pairings are so silly, like AsuraxMaka would actually work. XD  
****Me after I saw her AsuraxMaka stuff:**** Ok...I'm convinced. Woah.  
Really was a big experience for me...**

**I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter today, but I wasn't well, so I skipped school, slept in, had a bath, took some meds and had a movie marathon. Now I feel waaaay better so I got this done for you guys. Yeah, sick days are so great for you, but they make me so... blah. Yeah, that's the best word for it.**

_**Oh by the ways, you know what I said about feeling free to PM me? That goes out to all of you **_**:) I love talking to people on fanfic and if you want any story help or just to chat, I'm totally cool with that. I'm big on chatting with people :) It's why these A/N's are so dang long ;)**

**Review or face the wrath of my spatula!  
Anyone else watched 'Run, fatboy, run'?  
It makes me chuckle.**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	11. Putting on the pressure

**A/N: *looks at favourites on fiction* ugh. *wishes they'd update*  
Is this how you guys feel when I'm not updating fast enough? Because I'm feeling your pain**

**Well enough complaining from me. Time for the reviews and I have to say, I've got some weird reviews this week... I was laughing for ages XD  
And I reached 100 reviews so yay for you awesome reviewers!  
****yuuki24688 ****- You just bully me now -_- Pushy...  
****FrostingJayy ****- BlackStar is always awesome in this story ;P As for MakaxAsura, I agree. I was totally laughing at the idea, but that art is totally damn convincing, right?  
****Waterpokemon ****- Yes, but squeeze a water pokemon too hard and they will eventually explode. And I'll leave you with that image now XD  
****Dancing in Crimson**** - You're always such a great reviewer :D Thanks for checking out possibly ;) I'm still working on the next chapter for that...  
****haroulaP ****- Yes, it is an awesome story, isn't it? It seemed everyone wants to read what happens next, you're all slave drivers, the lot of ya ;) Ah, I'm Kidding (SYMMETRY!) Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter.  
****Mouers**** - Funny you should call him 'big bro blackstar' because the original title was 'big brotherly advice'. ;)  
****Soma forever**** - Yeah, I can't make him an idiot all the time... but he will be an idiot for the majority of the time since I get laughs out of it and he is my PUPPET! ...Did I sound evil then?  
****Spixie303 ****- I also 3 it.  
****HDAnimeFul ****- *blushes bright red* When people say I'm a good author, I totally go red. I was reading them the other day and my sister laughed at me and called me a tomato. XD Thanks a bunch!  
****AnimeLover2233 ****- Well, of course, I'm gonna 'keep writing'! Stopping now would mean annoying too many people and giving up drunk blackstar (Writing drunk blackstar is like a drug. Once you start, there's no looking back.)  
****pandoraterra ****- Why'd you sound so surprised about loving my story? I am a great author after all (she says smugly) Yeah, I have days were every adjective is 'bloody'. Seriously, when I'm irritated I'm like 'I can't get the bloody thing to bloody go into the bloody box' I make it sound like I'm an axe murderer, I tell ya. And we are together in this sickness thing. Sickness sucks.  
****ChiBlockersMoon ****- I'm funny!? Your review had me laughing for about an hour, no lie. XD Well, glad you think I'm funny, since that's what I was going for. I also like you (and no, not in that way either...Awkwardness...) You'll ask what later!? YOU CAN'T JUST CUT OFF MID SENTANCE AND KILL ME WITH CURIOUSITY! And sure, I'll write more... about how much I'm dying with curiousity here -_-  
****foreveraliangel ****- Fear the wrath of my spatula!  
****MasquedShade008 ****- How'd I know you were drinking something? It's cuz I'm all knowing. Like how I know your mental. It just kinda shows...  
****Akamaruwolf323 ****- Because the beer bottle is a teddy bear and Liz wuvs it so much ;) And yeah, I did like having some good big bro BlackStar there. I promise you'll get some awesome TsubakixBlackStar in the next chapter. ;D And when you said fancy BlackStar, I had an image of BlackStar with a top hat, cane, tux, spectacles, etc. It's the funniest image ever and now you've got it too, haven't you?  
****Xero tne Pyr0**** - You're forgiven for ot reviewing on the last chapter, but it shan't happen again. Shan't, great word, right? And yes, kareoke BlackStar... ;) Assymmetry never pwns, because Kid pwns assymmetry. And how are you a pyro? Cuz I set fire to things in chemistry a lot, by accident...**

**I swear, all you guys reviewing is getting to me. The other day me and my friend were talking fanfiction and I was proudly bragging about my many, many reviews and she said it'd inflated my ego. I proved that point by saying **_**"You're just jealous because the people love me!"**_**  
Safe to say I was howling with laughter for about an hour at myself.**

11. Putting on the pressure

When I woke up, I woke up to someone hitting me repeatedly over the head. Well, that's not quite true, but it felt like that.

I looked around for Maka. I'd woken up sometime last night to find her in my arms and seeing no problem with that, I went back to sleep. Instead I found a note on the counter saying she and BlackStar were getting some coffee, the note being signed by BlackStar's ridiculous signature.

Great, no Maka and an insane hangover. Just perfect.

But then I noticed a small cardboard box next to the note with a yellow post-it note on it. Written on the post-it note in a neat scrawl - too neat to be BlackStar's scribble - was the words 'For Soul'. It was a box of aspirins. I had to smile. Maka really did think of everything and everyone.

I knocked some back and made some toast in the kitchen. Soon everyone started coming into various stage of conciousness. How Patty could be so peppy after drinking that much, I shall never know. As for Liz, her morning pick-me-up was a vodka and orange juice. Damn, does that girl ever stop.

It wasn't long before Maka and BlackStar burst in, armed with gifts of gold, frankensense and myrrh. Well, actually, they had coffee and grocceries, but that's pretty much the same thing.

I'll admit though, when I saw Maka come in giggling with BlackStar, I felt a little irritated that there she was, giggling and laughing with a guy that wasn't me. It was dumb, since I knew BlackStar was still drooling over Tsubaki and that Maka was his not-quite-sister. Boy, I needed that coffee alright.

Everybody settled down in the living room once they'd pratically jumped Maka for their coffee and relaxed, all groaning about their hangovers, with the exception of BlackStar, who was busy yelling about his godliness and Maka, who had decided to cook everyone breakfast. Her back was turned to me as she hummed cheerily and fiddled with the gas cooker. Since everyone was in the living room and couldn't see us here, a devious idea popped into my head.

I slid up behind Maka with a grin and suddenly, without warning wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, my chest pressed up against her back. I was rewarded with a little squeak of surprise as she dropped a spatula on the floor with a small clatter. I rested my chin on her shoulder. "What's for breakfast?"

I loved how great it all felt. How Maka's breathing had quickened slightly, how her face had went pink and how she didn't try to squirm away from me. She shivered slightly when my breath brushed her throat and swallowed. "The usual, eggs, bacon, toast... stuff like that." Her voice was all squeaky and embarrassed. Awesome.

"Great." I grinned and without warning, leaned my head forward enough to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She gasped and scrambled out of my grip. "What was that about?" Her voice was breathy, her eyes wide.

"Well..." I drawled, stepping forward so I was back in her personal space again. "Because I wanted to." Then I leaned forward and kissed her again, on the lips this time and just for a moment. Then I stepped back and gave her a bright smile. "And that's to show you I'm serious about not giving up on you."

And with that, I grabbed my coffee and disappeared off into the living room, leaving behind a very red-faced Maka.

_'Scores? Soul: 2 Maka: 0' _I thought to myself, grinning like an idiot.

**A/N: Yeppers, it was short. But I hope the SoMa-ness sweetened the deal. Sorry you guys had to wait so long!**

**I'm being teached about how to write like a pirate by yuuki24688, but I have to say, it ain't easy. We keep going off topic. Right now: the subject of car language (honking and swearing!) **

**Loads of you have funny names on fanfiction and mines just me. S Puff. What's the funniest names on fanfiction you've seen?**

**Lalalalala~  
What are you looking at me for!?  
Oh, you're waiting for that review thing aren't you!?  
Oh, ok then. Review.  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala ~**

**v  
v  
v  
v**


	12. Sharing Secrets

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING!  
If you don't read my other story, shuffle stories, then you won't know this but I was ill and I just couldn't write like that. But now after a little inspiration (which I will explain later) and a new story which got me writing once more, I am back!**

**REVIEWS! I HAD TWO PAGES OF 'EM! DGGBHFBGGAHBGFBG *FEELS***

**I HOPE I HAVEN'T LOST READERS WITH MY LACK OF WRITING AND THAT I STILL GET A TON OF REVIEWERS AGAIN, BECAUSE I WAS JUST A MESS OF EMOTION AFTER ALL THESE.**

**SO YEAH...  
****yuuki24688 ****- I love ya Yuuki (in a strictly friends way, of course) but you are a big bully :P And yes, wicked Soul indeed.  
****Soma forever**** - Hi SF (lol those are my initials) Yeah, I liked having Soul all like that. It's fun. And there's nothing evil about me saying BlackStar is my puppet! Mwhahahaha *clears throat* like I said, nothing evil at all.  
****anna114**** - I had to kind of google translate your comment :) Glad you liked it.  
****88SymmetryFOREVER88**** - Addictions are always a bad thing, so I'd call it more of a desperate obsession :) I hope this nice new chapter helps with the obsession  
****Dancing in Crimson**** - Glad to make you laugh :) And hope this gets you laughing even more ;D  
****Daisycakes**** - Oliver Twist moment: More? MORE!? Well, sure ok, here's the next chapter. Nice name by the way :)  
****Mouers ****- Geeezzzz, there's no pleasing some of you. I apologised for the shortness and stuff and told you guys the fluffiness was to make up for it! I'm trying! *goes off in a corner and cries* I'll try harder, I promise!  
****Guardian Angel A**** - Y-you hate me? *cries again noisily* WHAT KIND OF A GUARDIAN ANGEL SAYS THAT! I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT THE FLUFF WOULD MAKE UP FOR THE SHORTNESS!  
****GorditaBossinova ****- *sighs in relief that you left a nice review* Thank you! Yes, SoMa drunkness and cuddling is just cute :D  
****Spixie303 ****- Dear Spixie, is ':D' all you had to say? :P  
****demon-hell-fire ****- Haha, the funny thing is 'very forward, and to the point' is how people describe me all the time. I'm one of those people who just come out and say it, so glad to see my writing comes off the same :)  
****Xero tne Pyr0**** - Well, Xero, 'tne' instead of 'the' is a pretty bad typo. How can you be a true pyro with such spelling mistakes? So, what'd you burn down, Xero? I'm kinda not trusted with fire, because I'm shaky and almost always set things on fire. Like textbooks, my friend's hair and the school physics lab.  
****haroulaP ****- Always glad to liven up a dull day and yes, yes I did know my writing is awesome, because I am apparently 'awesomesauce'. God, I use that word so much ever since steferstheawesome reviewed with it. It's such a great word, right?  
****ChiBlockersMoon ****- *nods head* Indeed.  
****EvansLuver14 ****- Haha, glad you like it! :D  
****HDAnimeFul ****- Your review starred the word so it came out like 's***'s getting good' See, that's the difference here. While you get all starred, I'm special and can go: shit-shit-shit-shit-shit :D  
****pandoraterra ****- Soul isn't really the forward kind, but I thought that if he wanted something, he'd give you hell about it :) And as for favourite names... Hmm.. Mine would be Evelyn, since it was my grandma's name and I always found it pretty.  
****KissKissFallInLove16****- I have updated :) I don't think I'm much of the cliffhanger type, though I like to think I leave my readers wanting more. :****D  
Akamaruwolf323 ****- I know, Poor Soul indeed but he did seem to get his revenge in some form. And Maka the walking pharmacy XD It was just the one box of pills that are being reused by the drunken kids of SE. I like to think she comes prepared for everything though, since in my bag, I'm like 'the queen of having all the essentials', such as pens, tissues, change for the bus and yes, pills. And I know someone that did a Liz and drank through a hangover. I was like 'What the hell is wrong with you!?' And as for who's winning, I'm thinking Soul likes to think he's winning. When really, I'd say it's evenly matched. Also, I think your english is good (I have some foreign friends so I'm used to the formal english and all XD)  
****Feathersonsnow97 ****- I'm glad you like it and as for the pirate idea.. ARGH It's still being worked on by me and the co-writer.  
****PlayMate1964**** - Well, welcome to the addiction that is 'Something Else'**

12. Sharing Secrets

**Maka POV~**

Soul wasn't lying when he said he was serious about me and him.

He'd drop in every so often and despite the fact I'd told Tsubaki to stop letting him in, she ignored me, meaning I had quite a few evenings in the company of Soul Eater. Not that I would have minded any company usually, but Soul was a big distraction around the dorm. For starters, many people around my dorm were convinced we were hooking up, which made it twice as embarrassing to be seen around with him. Secondly, he was encouraging these rumours with his flirting.

It's not that he'd tried to kiss me again or anything. In fact, since that morning in Liz and Patty's kitchen after the party, he hadn't tried to kiss me, nor had he shown any desire to. But he always made it clear he was still interested in me with his heated looks and small smirks. It made me wonder why he hadn't made a move on me, made me wonder why the hell I wanted him too. It made it clear that spending time with him wasn't going to help me with avoiding relationships.

Because a relationship was impossible. I didn't want to end up like my heartbroken mother. I didn't want to be abandoned. Soul would get over me and my rejection and I was sure the only reason he was still trying with me was because I'd rejected him. He'd move on, whether I went out with him or not. So I decided the best way to get over my silly infatuation with him was to avoid him, so I started to go out more of an evening with Liz or Patty, to avoid his visits and turning away before he could see me around campus.

It got easier then, as I met more of my fellow students and found myself settling into life around here. But a small part of me missed having Soul around. I ignored that part.

Soon I was given my schedule and I didn't know if we had any classes together, but on my first day, my classes were Soul-free. The classes were simple, just going through the topics we'd be doing and getting used to the teacher and everything. It was all easy enough and I found myself looking foward to all my future classes, enjoying the idea of a challenge.

Eventually, classes came to an end and students poured out into the grounds, some finding a spot on the grass, others heading back to their dorms and a few heading out into the town to enjoy a night out before they were swamped with homework. I didn't know where Liz and Patty had got to and I knew Tsubaki wasn't around, since BlackStar had informed me that he was taking advantage of the fact that they had their last class together and was planning on asking her out for coffee afterwards. It was part one of his 'Big Godly Plan' to start going out with Tsubaki. Now, while I wasn't big on relationships myself, I had hopes that it would work out for those two.

So I was heading back over to my dorm alone, when I caught a flash of white under one of the trees. Curious, I stepped forward and heard a familiar voice mumbling curses. Soul? I walked over so I could see him better now, the light shining through the branches of the trees and highlighting him sitting at the foot of the tree with sheets of lined paper spread out in front of him. Despite my attempts to avoid him, I found myself walking over and sitting down by him, causing him to look up from his sheets in surprise.

"Maka?"

"The one and only." I replied with a dry smile.

He looked surprised at my appearance and then he quickly started to gather up the sheets, before I could look, as if he didn't want me to see them. So being my stubborn self, I snatched one out of his grasp, looking at it before he could take it back.

I had been wrong. It wasn't lined paper. It was music paper, dotted with tiny notes. I looked up at him to find him looking back at me. He sighed, taking the piece of paper from my hands and putting in with his pile of sheets. "I play piano." He explained simply.

"You never mentioned that." I replied, watching him stuff the sheets into his bag.

"Well, you never asked." He looked up from his bag and right at me. "Plus, I can't really tell you stuff when you're avoiding me, you know?"

To my surprise, I found myself letting out a small chuckle. "You don't make it easy for me."

"I could say the same to you." He retorted, smirking at me.

I knew I should probably make my excuses and leave, but I wanted the company, so I clamped down on the part of my mind that was telling me to stop this now and smiled up at Soul. "Ok then, what other secrets are you hiding from me then?"

He grinned at me. "You want me to give up all my little secrets?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"Hmm..." He seemed to consider it. "All right. I'll tell you a secret... but only if you tell me one back."

I nodded slowly. "Alright then, what's your secret?"

He thought on it for a second. "My real second name isn't Eater."

"I knew it! So what is it really?" I asked eagerly.

He hesitated, then sighed. "It's-"

"Maka!"

I looked up to find Liz and Patty walking over to me. When Liz saw us, she paused, examining the situation, but Patty walked right on up to me and pulled me upright. "Got her, sis!" She called over to Liz and started to pull me over to Liz and away from Soul.

I looked at him apologetically and called a goodbye to Soul, who laughed and waved, while Liz seemed to decide she didn't mind intruding and helped Patty pull me away.

"Here we were coming to find you and drag you out with us and we find you with Eater." Liz grinned devilishly once we were out of Soul's sight. "Maka and Soul Eater, huh?"

"No!" I denied, blushing. "It wasn't like that."

Liz snickered. "Oh please, even Patty could see you have it bad for him."

Patty nodded, giggling and started singing. _"Maka and Soul, sitting in a tree~"_

**A/N: TA-DAAAA! There you are people. I'm sorry it's not amazing or anything, but I figured it's better than nothing and besides, I needed some filler chapters before we get to the real action! ;)**

**Anyway, you have a few things and people to thank for getting this update.**

**1. Soma Forever. She's one of the non-members of Fanfiction, but she's still awesome and reviews. And she sent me a review a few days back asking me to update and I was like 'Oh god, I do need to update!' So thank you for getting me moving.  
2. My amazing buddy and the other part of my sismance, Eis, who's Soul Eater drawings were what made me want to write again after a while of not writing. I just got SoMa feels from them and started writing. ****To see her amazing Soul Eater drawings, just take the spaces out of this: ****tri-chan. deviantart gallery / ?offset=0#**** (The SoMa picture 'let it rain' was drawn for me, because I'm british and it rains here a lot. And my icon/avatar/profile pic thingy was drawn by her for my b-day.)**

**Announcement:**_**  
Also, for you fans of mine, I have a chance for you to see some of the fics I'm working on (Including sneak peeks of something else and some unpublished soul eater fics I'm working on)  
All you have to do: I do another fic called Shuffle Stories, where I write a bunch of one-shots based on songs. Suggest a song to me in your review and if I use it, then you get the sneak peeks for my fics.  
Rules: No rap (a little bit is ok, but no songs full of rap) or techno. Try and pick a song that I can write a soul eater fic for (So no random 'Crazy Frog' songs) You may want to look at the songs I've already used on Shuffle Stories. Only suggest ONE song.**_

**If you really love this fic.  
You would review.**

**V  
V  
V**


	13. I'm sorry

First off: Yes, this isn't an update on Something Else and I apologise if you thought it was.

Well, I have a few things I thought I should let you guys know:

1. The reason I haven't been updating this so much is because I've kinda got writers block, which is new and unpleasant for me. So, I won't be updating till I know where to go with this. You can get it moving again quicker by helping me by sending PMs with suggestions or ideas.

2. I have a lot of unposted soul eater stuff and you're welcome to PM me about reading some of it which is my way of trying to ease you about the lack of updates from me.

3. I have a tumblr now! And you're all welcome to follow me (I'll follow back!) and plague me with asks, etc, because I love to chat with people a lot. I'm_ s-puff_ on it (I know, but why fix it if it ain't broke?) and there's a link on my profile. Plus, I'd love to just hear from some of the Soul Eater fandom.

4. Could you follow someone else on tumblr for me? She's _Eisschirmchen___on tumblr and she just hit 200 followers. She's an awesome Soul Eater fanartist and she's always posting her drawings. It'd really make her day (Trust me on that XD) There's a link to her on my profile also.

5. This also doesn't mean I'm not going to be writing! I'm going to try and post a new fic, plus actually update all my other fics so please check out my other work and hopefully I'll post something new, specially for you.

6. I'm actually thinking about taking requests. If there's any Soul eater idea you want me to write or maybe you want to collaborate on something with me, then please, review or PM me about it.

Oh and just wanna say, each one of you are awesome for being so cool about reading and reviewing and everything. I didn't expect so many awesome readers and I hope you'll hang on while I try and get my head together. Also, don't be shy about PM-ing or reviewing, I promise the only thing I bite is food.


End file.
